Boy Like You
by Sketch08
Summary: Alfred F. Jones had always run Hetalia High with his three best friends. Or at least, he did until Arthur Kirkland, a new British transfer student arrived. And the confident new student happens to take a liking to Alfred. A huge liking. On top of this, Alfred's bother is getting too friendly with Francis. What else could go wrong? Oh look here comes Gilbert..(M for later chapter)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So basically this is my first fanfiction for this site (Yay!) and I hope everyone likes it! I'll try to upload a lot. I'll give warnings in front of chapters where they are needed. Also, you no like boy x boy? You may leave now then my good sir. (Also, please help me figure out if I'm doing something wrong, it's appreciated!)**

Chapter 1

Alfred woke with a start, nearly falling out of his bed as he stared at the time.

"Oh crap! Why the hell did I buy this alarm clock, it's such a piece of junk!" He ran over to his closet and threw on jeans and a tee-shirt with the American Flag printed on it. Call him queer, but honestly, he was going to be patriotic if it killed him.

He threw his book bag over his shoulder and began quickly pacing down the hallway, stopping short in front of his brother's room. He could hear what sounded like...soft moaning?

Alfred pressed his ear against the door and slowed his breathing as not to be heard.

"You don't have to be so quiet mon cher..." A familiar voice purred as he heard his brother's soft tone let out gasps again.

Alfred quickly pulled away from his brother's door.

"Sure Mattie…'He's only coming over to study' my ass." Alfred murmured to himself, smirking. His brother Matthew thought he was so smart with his excuses. Yeah, because studying always took all night and into the early morning. In all honesty, he'd known about his brother's secret relationship with that French kid Francis for weeks now. He was sure Matthew knew he knew, but was probably just in a lot of denial.

Oh well, everyone deserved a little happiness he guessed. Matthew always pressed Alfred on why he never got a girlfriend. He was the most popular boy in school, was on the football team, had great grades, and plenty of females to choose from. It wasn't like he didn't date, he went out a lot. Just, never with what seemed like the right girl.

Alfred was ripped from his thoughts as he heard a car honk outside.

"Hurry up Mister. Superstar, we have places to be!" The albino driver yelled as Alfred stepped onto the front porch.

"Hey Gilbert, dude, I'm coming!" Alfred laughed, opening the car door. He leaned in to see two others in the back.

"Good morning hero." The girl giggled as she playfully kicked the back of Gilbert's seat.

"Hey Lizzy, hey Antonio." Alfred waved as he sat.

"Hey Jones, mind asking your brother to give us francy pants back? Or are his services still needed?" Gilbert asked before laughing knowingly with Antonio.

"Shut up and drive." Alfred rolled his eyes.

oOoOo

Ludwig gripped the seat and shot a look to the boy next to him as he pulled into the parking space. He was pretty sure he could hear Kiku retching in the back.

"Ve~! Why are you looking at me like that Ludwig?" Feliciano asked, starring at the German man next to him.

"I swear to God, you are never driving again…" Ludwig stated as he calmed himself and got out of the car.

"But my driving is fantastic, right Kiku?" The Italian smiled.

"Uh…I am sorry, but I feel I should refrain from answering that." Kiku squinted.

Feliciano pouted for a second before following the other two into the school.

Inside, everyone was running around, pushing, shoving, and chatting as usual. That was until everyone noticed a certain red corvet pulling up. Out stepped the four main rulers of this school: Lizzy Hedervary, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Antonio Fernandez, and of course, Alfred F. Jones.

The four waved as if they were celebrities when they walked in. Well, who was anyone kidding, they might as well have been. Alfred F. Jones, the star football player. Lizzy, the head cheerleader. Gilbert was also a star football player besides being a close friend of Alfred's. And lastly, there was Antonio, the practical sex god. Well, whether he had actually gone that far or not was in debate, but signs pretty much pointed to yes. If not, he was just a major flirt, with, what the girls called, a "nice ass".

"Hey Jones, ready for the big game tonight?" Lovino, Feliciano's brother, asked the dark blonde.

"Of course dude and we will win, you know why?" Alfred paused and everyone fell quiet for a moment.

"I'm the hero!" He shouted, causing everyone to cheer approval.

Feliciano clapped excitedly and looked at Ludwig who simply shook his head.

"What an ass." The tall blonde stated.

"Oh come on Ludwig, he is not all bad, he seems nice!" Feliciano grinned, jumping up and down slightly as the commotion reigned on.

"I didn't say he wasn't nice, I just think he is a bit arrogant. Either way, come on, we need to get to first class." Ludwig sighed and turned to go down the hall, his small Italian friend following quickly behind.

"Come on boys, first periods about to start, we don't have time to stand here chatting." Lizzy walked ahead of them.

"Alright woman, calm down, we're coming." Gilbert chuckled as the four all started for Algebra.

oOoOo

Classes went on as usual, but English had to be the best due to the fact they ate lunch that period.

Alfred was doodling on his notes, drawing a rocket ship, and next to it, the American flag. He wasn't much of an artist, but it helped pass the time. Suddenly a slip of paper passed over his rocket ship. He widened his eyes and looked to his left. A Lithuanian boy with long brown hair named Toris nodded to the slip of paper he had put on Alfred's desk.

Alfred looked up to make sure the teacher was occupied before opening the folded paper. It read:

_So, like, apparently we are getting a transfer student today. Isn't that, like, totally weird? I just thought you all should know. Like, pass this note on!_

_From, like, Feliks_

Alfred read the note imitating in his mind what it would sound like with the valley farm accent the Poland guy had somehow acquired. He gave little thought to the note to be honest. They had had new students before. Like that one musical Austrian dude from last year. It probably wouldn't be that big of a deal. He passed the note to a grinning Francis who sat next to him; quietly sending texts to who Alfred could only assume was Antonio, as the Spaniard kept randomly snickering a few seats away.

Suddenly the phone on the teacher's desk rang, startling everyone who was deep into their writing project. The teacher answered and then ended the call with a simple 'Okay, thank you'. She then stood, clearing her voice. Everyone stopped and looked up at her expectantly. Right on cue, there was a knock on the door. She smiled and seemingly looked out the small glass window on the door and started walking toward it.

"Here it comes..." Francis softly said, smiling.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce our new transfer student," She opened the door, moving aside to let the student in, "Arthur Kirkland."

Alfred's mouth almost dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry if the last chapter wasn't great, but I'm trying guys! **** Dang it's been a long week. But hey, it's summer, I got time. Nothing to really warn you all about, just some fluff here and there, like usual! ;) So…yeah…**

Alfred blinked. The new student seemed…different. He wore black skinny jeans, a tee-shirt barring the British flag, and black boots. He was looking at the ground, his messy blonde hair covering his eyes. He then looked up at the class with bright, emerald orbs. He also had huge eyebrows. He was holding some textbooks in his hand and his other rest in his pocket. He didn't seem phased to be somewhere new at all, and if anything, he seemed bored. How arrogant.

Alfred felt something nudge his foot and looked over at Francis, raising an eyebrow. Oh…he must have caught him staring.

"Ohonon…I see you watching our new little flower over there. He is sexy, oui?" Francis winked.

Alfred tried to give a disgusted look to the Frenchman. He most diffidently did not look at the new kid in that way…although…the boy wasn't bad on the eyes. What was his name again? Arthur? Hmmm…

"Where are you from?" A boy from the other side of the room blurted.

In response, Arthur pulled his books away from his body and held his arms out to the side, showing his tee-shirt in an almost snarky manner.

"Oh." The student softly said as he received his answer. Alfred could see a smirk form on the Briton's face.

"So where should I sit?" Arthur asked the teacher after a somewhat awkward silence.

"Oh! Right, yes, um…why don't you take the free seat in front of Alfred? Mr. Jones, please raise your hand." The teacher quickly stated.

Alfred happily raised his hand and half waved at his new classmate. Dude seemed nice enough, no reason to be rude.

Arthur slowly made his way to the desk in front of Alfred. Before he sat down he took a look at the man who would be sitting behind him. He had dark blond hair and a cowlick that looked so out of place on him, it was annoying. He also had amazing eyes, the color of the ocean. Maybe better.

Alfred couldn't help but blush a bit when he noticed Arthur looking him up and down.

"Arthur, right now we are working on our weekly writing assignment. You work with a partner, and since everyone else is taken, you will have to work with Alfred. Is that alright?" The teacher broadly stated.

Arthur turned around in his chair to look at Alfred. His lips then curved upward in a smile and he nodded.

"Yes that works out perfectly, thank you." He mused.

Alfred frowned, and then went back to his own writing. Why had Arthur looked at him like that?

* * *

It was later that night and everyone had gathered online to message as a group.

**ImtheHero: **Hey guys! Waz up? ;P

**gilTheawesome: **Alfred, we noticed something today kesesese

**ImtheHero: **Oh yeah? Wat?

**FrancyPants: **Which one of you bastards changed my screen name?

**Lizzycat08: **Sorry.

**ImthHero: **lol Lizzy. So what is it you wanted to say?

**gilTheaweosme: **Some one was watching you today!

**ImtheHero: **Who?

**FrancyPants: **Are we talking about our new littler British flower? ;)

**Lizzycat08: **Francy, that's kind of gay.

**FrancyPants: **Lizzy, that's kind of the point.

**gilTheaweosme: **Yeah, Al, he was watching you man, and smiling too. I wonder…

**FrancyPants: **Gilbert, you could have just said rape face ;)

**ImtheHero: **You guys are making me uncomfortable…

**FrancyPants: **And the system works..;)

**Lizzycat08: **ROFL. Well, he is kind of cool. I mean, he walks around like he owns the damn place, that's pretty brave. OR that he owns Alfred 3

**ImtheHero: **…yeah I'm just gonna leave now…bye guys! :D

Alfred sat back in his chair, staring as the messages kept coming, some still discussing the previous conversation. He rubbed his eyes. No, there was no way in hell Arthur liked him. Sure he asserted himself well, but liking him? It was impossible. First, he had only been here a day. Second, his friends were probably just teasing him. Nothing to worry about.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and Alfred lurked around in the library, bored out of his mind. He stood and went to look at another book. Then he looked to his left, and noticed another figure. Arthur.

"Oh hey dude, come to find a book too?" Alfred laughed. Arthur shook his head and walked close to Alfred, forcing him against the wall.

"Uh, dude? What are you…" Alfred stopped as their noses almost touched.

"You talk too much." The Briton stated as he grabbed Alfred's shirt, pulling him forward so their lips crashed together. Alfred's eyes widened in shock and he went to pull away. No, this was wrong…but why did it feel so good? Alfred felt Arthur's tongue run across his bottom lip and he eagerly let him in. Arthur's hands began to roam southward down Alfred's body, caressing him as he did. Alfred gasped as Arthur's finger tips ran directly over then grabbed his-

"Oh my God!" Alfred practically yelled as he sat up in bed. He looked around. It was a dream? He checked his clock. 5:28 a.m. He lay back in his bed, slowing his breaths. What the hell had brought that on? He sighed. He was just tired and excited, that was all. After all, they had won the game yesterday, so he was probably just really hyped about that.

Why the hell was this bugging him so much? He'd had guys hit on him before, and he never had reacted like this. He'd simply ignored them, but not now. Now he was here having dreams that left him moaning in his sleep? It was really annoying. Alfred sighed again and then heard the front door open. He climbed out of bed and pulled his curtain back to reveal Matthew, standing in the driveway next to his car, playing with his hair. Eventually he got in and pulled out, driving away.

Alfred rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wanted to kill that boy.

* * *

Alfred waited outside in his car. Arthur was coming over to work on the writing assignment since he had missed the first part. They had decided that the best way to do this was for Arthur to just ride home with Alfred, which was fine as long as, as far as Alfred was concerned, they didn't end up parking at the top of some kissing lane mountain or whatever they called it.

Arthur knocked on the window, and Alfred was instantly shaken of his thoughts, grinning widely at his companion. Arthur smirked.

"You might want to unlock the car you git." Arthur's voice was muffled through the window. Wow this Alfred really was a moron.

"Sorry!" Alfred unlocked the door and looked away, embarrassed.

"It's fine." Arthur nodded. The two just kind of sat there, silently. As if Alfred didn't feel awkward enough. Suddenly he felt a hand on his. Arthur was holding his hand. Oh no no no...he then felt his hand being lifted and placed on his keys he had hooked into their little slot near the wheel. He looked at Arthur, puzzled.

"You might also want turn the keys, I hear it's what makes the vehicle go vroom vroom." Arthur dryly stated as he leaned back in his seat. Alfred gave a soft smile. It was good to know that Arthur could joke sometimes.

With that he started the car and the two drove to Alfred's house in a silence that seemed petty nice. Alfred kept twitching though, he wasn't used to being so quiet and still.

Arthur chuckled at this. How could someone possibly have such a low attention span? He'd seen toddlers with better behavior.

When they got to Alfred's house they sat in the living room, pulling out papers and discussing the project. Then they talked about other things.

"So do you live here alone?" Arthur asked.

"No, Mattie is here too. And if you don't count Francy, that's it." Alfred laughed.

"You mean Francis?"

"Yeah. He and Mattie are...um...how do ya' say..."

"Lovers?"

"Um...yeah sure. I think so. It kind of weirds me out." Alfred got up and moved over to sit on the couch next to Arthur.

"Why? Love is suppose to be a good thing, right?" Arthur asked, his emerald eyes turning sweet and caring.

"I guess so. But what about you? Have a girl friend yet?" Alfred somewhat hoped for a yes.

"Me? No. All the woman seem to be in love with Alfred F. Jones." Arthur took a sip of tea that Alfred had offered.

"And he wont date a one of them because they are all dumber than a bag of rocks." Alfred shook his head and looked at Arthur who was watching him with those beautiful emerald eyes...

"That's...a shame." Arthur whispered.

"Not really. I mean, I like the attention, dude that's awesome, but trust me, it gets annoying after a while. It's just...it's like they all want to hang with me jut because I'm popular. I want someone to like me for me, not because I'm a football player, not because everyone else seems to, but because they want to, you know? It really sucks. I mean, at least Mattie's found someone, even if it's...Francy. Your lucky, you get a fresh start. We don't dude." Alfred had to tell someone, and he felt he could trust Arthur, though he wasn't sue why.

"Well...love is quite hard to come by, Alfred. It is rare and splendid. But I see it almost as a game. Like checkers, you jump from person to person before leaving them behind. Then there's monopoly, it takes nearly forever to find that one individual. And lastly there's spin the bottle. Not much of a game, but you get the point. That may just be me though, seeing life as a game. It works though, love."

Love? No Alfred, stop worrying, it's a British thing. But still, dang...the way he saw things was like nothing Alfred had ever heard before...life as a game? Did Arthur feel he was winning? It looked like it. Arthur was very different from anyone Alfred had met...and he couldn't say he didn't like it. Maybe it wouldn't be bad to have him as a friend.

Alfred blinked and seemed to snap from his thinking as he realized how close he was to Arthur. The emerald eyed boy narrowed his eyes and smiled a bit before checking his watch and standing.

"Well, I need to get home now, a friends picking me up, but..." Almost as if on cue, a car pulled up to the side of the road in front of his house.

Alfred cocked his head. But what? Arthur then crooked his finger, making Alfred almost mindlessly lean in. The Briton had his lips nearly on Alfred's ear.

"...I'll see you around soon, love..." Arthur said, his voice taking on a more husky tone. Heat rushed to his cheeks and Alfred felt himself go weak in the knees as Arthur's breath cascaded over his skin.

Alfred just stood there as Arthur left the house, and climbed into the waiting car. Alfred ran to the window and looked out at them, confused. Arthur smirked and gave a sarcastic wave as the car sped away.

Alfred dropped his shoulders. What in the hell was that? Whatever it was, Alfred was now certain, he had to avoid this guy as much as possible before he punched him...or completely gave in.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okie Dokie, so I thank you all who are reading this story, thank ya's. I btw am fully open to requests, if you have one. :P There is gonna be some Hungry x Prussia action, so if you don't like it, you can skip this chapter. **** Thx! I also want to point out that this chapter takes place the same day as the last chapter, so yeah.**

Lizzy slung her book bag over her shoulder and walked outside to meet Gilbert, who she was going hunting with this afternoon. As she walked out of the school and trotted down the steps, she looked over and could have sworn she saw Arthur Kirkland climbing into Alfred's dark blue mustang. When the car pulled out it honked and Alfred waved to her.

Puzzled, she smiled and waved back. Arthur was in the car with him...well that was a new development. No need to care though, they were probably just hanging out. It was kind of Alfred's thing to be nice to everyone.

"Hey you! Come on, it's time to go hunting! I picked up your bow and arrow, now let's leave!" Gilbert called from his car, slightly impatient.

She climbed in with a grin and softly punched his arm.

"Hey, did you see that? Arthur was with Alfred in his car. I didn't know they were starting to hang out." She buckled up and raised an eyebrow as Gilbert chuckled.

"He's going to his place to work on the writing project. What, did you think they were gonna go parking?" Gilbert laughed at the mere thought.

"No! God, you have a sick mind! Can we just go?" Lizzy pressed. Son of a bitch, she didn't want to think about that! Ugh, so many unwanted images…

"Yeah, sure. Hey, do you think that Arthur kid really is into our Alfred? The Awesome Me can see it clear as day!" Gilbert grinned.

"Even if he does, Alfred's straight, so it doesn't matter." Lizzy rolled her eyes.

"How do you know he's straight?" Gilbert smirked.

"He's dated tons of girls, and I don't know. He just doesn't seem like the type. And you aren't that awesome." Lizzy snickered.

"I swear to God woman, I will throw you out of this car." Gilbert snapped. On the inside he thought about Lizzy's previous statement. So? His brother Ludwig dated girls, was manly, and yet he was secretly head over heels for that little Italian Feliciano who followed him around like a puppy.

"I'm just stating facts."

"I'll throw you out while we're moving now, I was going to be nice and stop. Screw that. And I am awesome!" Gilbert frowned. How dare she, he was the most awesome person in this dang car.

Lizzy only laughed and then looked at him. He really was hot, even for an albino. The way his near white hair fell in his red eyes and his perfect frame showed throw his tight blue tee-shirt.

Gilbert looked over at her out of the corner of his eye and narrowed his eyes, smiling.

"What is it?" He softly asked.

She looked him up and down.

"Nothing, you just look really nice today, that is all." She quickly looked out of the window and smiled to herself, head held high. She had no problem teasing him.

"Well I am awesome like that, but thank you anyway. Hey, we're almost there." He grinned up at the trees surrounding them. It didn't take long to get to the forest from their school. It was actually pretty strange, one road led to the beautiful nature, another led to homes and then the city.

"Cant you ever just take a compliment with out being an 'awesome' ass?" Lizzy remarked, smirking. The word 'awesome' always became dead to her when she was with him. Was it possible to be so annoyed by one word?

"Can you ever just give me a compliment without thinking about my awesome ass?"

Lizzy looked at him with a big grin. She kind of liked where this was going.

"Yeah right, because I think about that." She sarcastically told him.

"I don't hear you denying it Lizzy!" Gilbert winked. The Hungarian girl blushed at him, which made him let out his signature laugh. Oh yes this would be fun.

There was a long silence as they continued driving. Lizzy starred at him, good god he was hot, why wouldn't he just take a hint.

"Oh come on Lizzy, just because Alfred and Arthur didn't go parking doesn't mean we shouldn't! Let's fool around a bit woman, who's here to care?!" Gilbert loudly declared. Anyone else might have found this request sudden and odd, but they did this a lot. Well, not a lot, but it wasn't something that hadn't happened before. Their relationship was basically friends with benefits. No one else knew, but Alfred and Antonio had always had their suspicions. Who the fuck took 2 hours to get ice from a hotel?

"Nope, you said hunting and that's exactly what we will do, now keep driving or I'll hit you with my frying pan." Lizzy refused, stubbornly crossing her arms. No way in hell was she going to just give in like that.

Gilbert frowned and stared back at the road. Damn woman…and he got all excited for nothing.

A few minutes later, after an uncomfortable silence, Gilbert felt something massage his inner thigh before rubbing against his crotch and he moaned. It was Lizzy's hand. He looked over at her and she gave him a sly grin. He quickly pulled over as both unbuckled their seat belts. Lizzy climbed over so that she was sitting on Gilbert's lap, although he was practically pulling her on top.

Meanwhile, two young hikers, Heracles and Sadik, trudged through the woods. Suddenly there was the continuous sound of a car horn.

"What the hell could that be?" Sadik asked, looking at Heracles through his mask.

"I don't know but it is chasing off the bobcats I'm trying to see." Heracles softly said.

"Are you wearing your fluffy cat tee-shirt?"

"Yes."

Sadik squinted.

"…Why are we friends?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You guys aren't reviewing, so I can't know if I'm doing okay or not guys! It can be bad, I'm a big girl. ^-^ Unless spiders start flying then I'm leaving this planet. Anyway, I'm getting off topic. On to le story!**

Matthew took his jacket off and placed it on the coat rack by the door, sighing happily. He loved Francis so much. He just wished he didn't have to keep it so secretive…and it wasn't even his idea, it was Francis'. He sometimes had this thought that Francis was ashamed, since he was known for being a major flirt, almost worse than Antonio, with the GIRLS. Which Matthew was not. But he quickly pushed this out of his mind, even though he sadly knew, it was likely the truth.

"Hey Mattie, can we talk?" Matthew whipped around to see his brother and paled.

"Don't worry it's not about you and your little French lover." Alfred narrowed his eyes.

"Oh…y-yes, I figured you knew." Mathew placed a hand to his neck.

"Well I'd have to be a freaking moron dude." Alfred giggled.

"Sometimes you are." Matthew threw back, causing them both to laugh.

"Anyway, what is it Alfred?" Matthew asked, sitting in the recliner next to the window.

"Well…have you ever thought that maybe some one likes you, but you know it's wrong? And, like, even though you know its wrong you kind of like them back, but only as friends? Then you realize that they might like you a little more than that? Especially when they watch you with those…beautiful green eyes like emeralds...and oh God, Mattie, I need help bro!" Alfred wanted to smack himself for saying the eyes thing.

Matthew sat there for a minute, taking in what had been said, then smiled warmly.

"So, who is this someone Alfred?" Matthew calmly asked.

"I'd rather not say…" Alfred knew his brother thought he was straight and saying it was a guy might derail the whole "good advice" Matthew was used to giving. But then again, Mattie himself was a homo, so maybe it wouldn't matter.

"You're seriously not going to tell me? I'm your brother and I promise I won't judge you." Matthew placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"Fine, it's that new kid Arthur Kirkland." Alfred winced slightly as if he thought Matthew was going to hit him, though he wasn't entirely sure why.

"You're joking. Al, I think maybe you're just overreacting again." There's why. Matthew always thought he knew best, and if he didn't agree on something, this is the shit that was pulled.

"See? You're not listening." Alfred glared.

"I am...why don't you just tell me what happened? I'm all ears." Matthew smiled and sat back, waiting. He guessed he at least needed to hear him out.

"Okay, so, when he came in he was looking me up and down right? Then my friends said he was watching me. He called me 'love' and then he whispered 'that we would hang out again' in my ear in this low tone, and called me love again, but much more-I don't know how to explain it." Saying this all now, Alfred did feel kind of dumb for making this big to do out of what now seemed like nothing.

"So, he looked at you, whispered in your ear, and called you 'love', the biggest damn British thing to say?" Matthew raised an eyebrow. He made it sound like even less of a deal. British people did say love a lot, and whispering to some one was normal. And looking at people, well you can't avoid that.

"Maybe you're right Mattie, maybe I was just overreacting." Alfred smiled. Wow, Matt really could help make him fell better. And he was right; it wasn't like he whispered anything dirty.

"Yeah. Good talk bro." Matthew patted his back and then got up to head to the door.

"And where are you going? You just got home." Alfred frowned.

"Going out to get us dinner, I don't think Mom and Dad will be back tonight from their business trip, and I don't feel like cooking. What do you want?" Matthew threw a hat on.

"A burger dude!" Alfred excitedly said, with a roll of the eyes from Mattie.

"As usual. See you later Al." Matthew said, leaving.

Alfred thought for a minute. Yeah, Matthew was right. Why the hell had he been so worried? Maybe he just let his imagination get the best of him. But either way, something still ate at him: The dreams. More often than not, he was having them, and more often than not, they got worse each time. Alfred hated the feeling it gave him: Pure pleasure.

Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?" Alfred asked, kind of upset someone had interrupted his thoughts.

"Hello Alfred. It's Arthur." A thick British accent mused.

Alfred froze. Why would he call him?

"Oh hey dude, what's up?" Alfred asked, trying to sound as if he wasn't half freaking out on the inside.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over and have some tea with me tomorrow afternoon." Arthur calmly asked.

Alfred blinked. Was this going to be like…a date?

"Um…sure I guess. You want me to bring the project over, to work on?" Alfred asked, even though it was now finished.

"Why don't we leave that be. I thought maybe we could just talk." Arthur suggested.

"Uh, yeah, sure. What time should I come over? And where do you live for that matter?" Alfred grabbed a pen and paper.

"Hmmm…it has to be after school so…" Arthur paused to think.

Alfred suddenly thought of something.

"Damn. I just forgot, I have football and baseball practice tomorrow." Alfred facepalmed himself. How the shit do you forget something like that?!

"Football and baseball? On a Friday?" Arthur sighed. What sport was this man not involved in?

"Yes. Football until 4:45 then baseball till' 6:00. And I don't want to impose on you around dinner time. Maybe a different day." Alfred felt guilty. If he had said this upfront, maybe he wouldn't be feeling like such an ass.

"Why don't you just come over for dinner then? I have a new casserole recipe I've been dying to try out." Arthur offered.

"No, I couldn't impose like that…" Alfred would feel rude.

"I insist. You wont be a bother you git, now do you want to come or not?" Arthur asked in a half annoyed tone.

Alfred raised both eyebrows.

"Only if it's okay with you... Sure I'd love to come over. What time then?" Alfred asked softly.

"How about 7:30? I know it's a bit late, but it'd give you time to relax a bit before heading over." Arthur said.

"That sounds great. And where do you live?" Alfred asked.

"3814 Forest road."

"Oh wow dude, you live kinda in the middle of the woods huh? Are you living in one of those cool homes, like that one right next to Crystal Creek that's been up for sale for, like, ever?" Alfred asked. Those homes were pretty damn cool.

"Alfred, that _is_ my home." Arthur sounded pretty proud of himself now.

"No way dude, sweet! Yeah, I know where it is." Well, that last sentence didn't sound creepy and stalkerish at all.

"Great. Well, I'll let you go. Goodbye Alfred."

"Bye dude!" Alfred hung up and thought for a minute. Wow that did sound like a date. No! Shut up sick mind! It's just too friends hanging out, that's all! God!

Right then the door swung open.

"Ah!" Alfred let out a small yelp, startled.

Matthew stared at him, wide eyed.

"Yeah, um, I've lived with you for a while now Alfred. Nice to meet you, I'm Matthew." He smirked, holding out his hand.

"Oh ha ha ha." Alfred stood and walked over to help his brother with groceries.

"Hey, mom called my cell. They won't be back until next week actually. There's a delay due to some mix up in the prescription orders and what ever other shit she started rambling about, so I just thought I should tell you." Matthew didn't seem phased by this. Neither was Alfred, their parents were away a lot, so this wasn't anything new.

"Oh okay. Hey, toss me the cheese, I wanna try and throw it into the refrigerator." Alfred smiled.

"Shut up and don't play with your food. Hey, you're cooking tomorrow night. I don't care if I went out and got fast food, I still got dinner." Matthew chuckled.

"I'll make something for ya' when I get home, but I wont be eating with you bro." Alfred said.

"Oh come on, I forget to order pickles on your damn burger and you leave?" Matthew threw his hands up.

"First, what the hell, how dare you. And second, no I'll be over at Arthur's place." Alfred said, snatching the burger being held out by his brother, only to discover that it did have pickles.

"And don't mind fuck me like that." He continued.

"Ha. Anyway, over at Arthur's will we be?" Matthew raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Yes be over at Arthur's we will, is that a problem?" Alfred put away the last canned fruit.

"No. What time will you be heading over, though? You did remember that you have football and baseball practice after school, right?" Matthew hated his brother's forgetfulness.

"Yes, we kept that in mind, I'm to be there at 7:30. Leaves me enough time to clean myself up a bit and make you some grub!" Alfred gave a thumbs up.

"Oh wow. Yeah okay then. But if you're not gonna be here, can I invite Francis over?" Matthew asked.

"As long as yall' don't kiss in my room, I don't care." Alfred laughed, receiving a hit in the back of the head with a loaf of bread from his brother.

"Just for that, I'll make sure we're making out on your bed by 7:35." Matthew teased.

"Oh my God dude, no, I sleep there!" Alfred whined.

"Too bad!"

The two boys burst out laughing. His brother was being surprisingly open tonight. Usually he was quiet. That damn Francis was changing him. Oh well! Alfred liked it when his brother spoke up; made him seem a little less invisible. Now, off to his room! He had a lot to think about, and he had a big day tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank God, you reviewed. You know who you are you awesome people! I'm glad you all are enjoying it so far! I've been listening to the song this book is based off of the whole time. Oh right! I should have brought this up, but I don't on Hetalia, the characters, I own NOTHING. Wow. Now I sound homeless- ANYWAY:**

"Hey Lizzy!" Alfred smiled and waved to his friend as she sat on the stairs inside the school.

"Huh? Oh, hey Al." She dully said, giving a less than real smile.

Alfred frowned. He had never seen her so down, and felt sad now that she was. He ran over and touched her shoulder.

"Lizzy, you seem sad dude, what's wrong?" Alfred sat beside her.

"I'm a girl you idiot. And it's nothing." She gave a soft laugh.

"I maybe an idiot but come on man, I'm not that stupid! What is it?!" He half whined.

"Well…if I tell you, you have to promise to not tell anyone. Can you do that?" She asked, turning to face him.

"Sure thing dude, I wont utter a word!" He gave a thumbs up and winked.

"W-well…you and Antonio always thought that Gilbert and I were having- well let's call it relations, right?" Lizzy hesitated.

"I hate to break it to you, but this isn't much of a shock, we kind of knew the whole time." Alfred shrugged.

"Yes, I know. Anyway, we've been having our little 'friends with benefits' thing going for a while…and honestly Alfred, it was nothing at first. Nothing. But now…ugh, I don't know. It's not nothing to me anymore." She looked away, sad.

"So…you like him more than just friends?" Alfred tried to keep up.

"Y-yes. After everything is over, he just gets up and walks away, as if it was nothing, the way I used to too. But I feel hurt when he does that now, because even though he sees it as nothing, I see it as what it should be. Love." Lizzy sighed.

Alfred blinked. Well, who else didn't see that coming? Or maybe he's just blind, one of the two. Either way, if Lizzy loved Gilbert, he'd help if he could.

"Oh...so basically what you're saying is…?" He waited.

"I think I love him Alfred." She whispered. Damn it, she was supposed to be the strong one. Not the one sitting here talking about something as mushy as love. After this she was going hunting. She needed time alone.

"Well, what's so bad about that? Love is..." Alfred laughed and then was reminded of something said to him.

"…rare and splendid." He continued.

"Wow. That was the wisest thing I think you've ever said. Either way, if you'd been listening you'd know it's bad because he doesn't love me back. He loves what I give to him; what used to be nothing. I don't blame him, it's not like he could know. But yes, that's why." Lizzy laid back on the stairs, even though they were uncomfortable, and looked up at the high ceiling.

"Well, you don't actually, like, know for sure." Alfred looked down at her.

"Yes I do. I promise. Anyway, I'm getting tired of talking about this. I think I should go hunting before I end up whacking someone with my frying pan." She giggled, sitting up.

"You always have that dang thing, why?" Alfred instinctively scooted away.

"Well one night God told me to…" She stopped, suppressing the urge to laugh.

"God told you to…?" Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"Ahaha…nothing. Oh shit, what time is it?!" She stood. They had been waiting for dismissal for the cheer and football practices after school. Talking had made them forget to listen to what was being said over the intercom.

"Time to get our asses out on the field, let's get moving!" He grabbed her hand and they both ran for the gym.

* * *

Matthew looked up from what he was working on as his brother opened the front door.

"Sup' Mattie?" Alfred asked, tossing his book bag to the side.

"Not much. How was school?" Matthew smiled.

Alfred stopped.

"I-I'm sorry, what are you doing?" Alfred asked as he brother stirred something in a bowl.

"Huh? Oh, this? I, um…I'm making my own special maple syrup." Matthew trailed off near the end.

"Um…why?" Alfred asked, chuckling.

"I don't know, why do you insist on eating maybe twenty hamburgers a day and yet you gain no weight?" Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"Ha! Good point. Anything else I should know?" Alfred asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Uh yeah I-"

"HEY AL!" A loud voice obnoxiously sounded from behind.

"HOLY- God, don't do that man. Why is he here?" Alfred pointed back to Gilbert who was laughing manically behind him.

"Oh, well-"

"Your brother is amazing man! He makes the best maple syrup ever. He told me he was trying out a new recipe or whatever, and so I offered to bring over some waffles. For some reason he was very against that, so I just brought over pancakes instead." Gilbert grinned.

"Would you stop interrupting me?!" Matthew asked.

"Sorry. I was giving you a compliment though! Your brother is, dare I say, awesome? But still not as cool as me." Gilbert threw an arm over Alfred's shoulder.

Alfred narrowed his eyes.

"Um…okay? Anyway, Mattie, I picked you up that thing you really like. It's like meat in between two pieces of bread." Alfred said, reaching into a small bag.

"A sandwich?" Gilbert narrowed his eyes.

"No way, you got me Canadian bacon in between some bannock? That's great Alfred, thank you!" Matthew happily snatched the small sandwich from Alfred.

"I know you liked stuff like that, so yeah dude, of course." Alfred shrugged. What was it with his brother and the damn country of Canada?

"Well, I'll be upstairs; I've got things to do before I go." Alfred said, trotting upstairs, not waiting for his brother's response.

Gilbert turned back to Matthew and raised and eyebrow.

"Where is he going?"w

"Hmmm? Oh, he's going over to our grandmother's place. He's going to have dinner there tonight." Matthew thought that sounded convincing enough.

"Then why aren't you going?" Gilbert asked.

"I guess I don't want to. I have company coming over anyway." Matthew nearly smacked himself.

"Oh that's nice. I'll leave soon then. Who is it?" Gilbert pressed.

"Francis. We're going to watch Family Feud. You've heard of it, eh?" Matthew felt his lie becoming more and more obvious.

"Oh. Okay then, sounds kinda lame, but hey, whatever floats your boat." Gilbert shrugged, tossing some pancakes on the counter.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Alfred was taking a shower. He didn't want to go over there smelling like a dead rat. As he rinsed his hair out, he thought about how tonight would be. Probably it would just a simple dinner, some small talk, and a fair goodbye. He also thought of Arthur...his crisp voice...his light blonde hair...his somewhat 'I-think-I-know-better-than-you' attitude. Hmmm...what _would_ tonight be like? No! Stop it! Goddamnit Al, its just dinner! Besides, it was just two friends hanging out, wasn't it? Yeah, course' it was.

He stepped out and threw a towel around himself, quickly pacing to his bedroom. Now, what to wear? Hmmm. Then he thought of something! The first day, Arthur had come in wearing something somewhat punkish. It looked good on him, so Alfred decided maybe he should try it out. And even if it didn't work out, he'd at least be half mocking the guy.

He walked to his closet and found a tee-shirt for some old metal rock band. It had a bat on it so it looked pretty badass. He threw it on with some slightly ripped black skinny jeans. Now, only one thing could top this off. He didn't have it, but maybe his brother did.

He walked to the stair well.

"Yo Mattie, wanna come up here for a second?" He yelled down.

"Not really." Matthew yelled back, though the tone was still really soft.

"Rephrase: Yo Mattie, get your Canada loving ass up here." Alfred laughed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Matthew snickered as he climbed the stairs.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked.

"Can we go to your room?" Alfred nervously asked.

"Uh, yeah I guess." Matthew opened his door a few feet away and let him in before standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed.

"Okay so, I have an odd question." Alfred warned.

"Doesn't surprise me, what is it?" Matthew boredly asked.

"Do you by any chance have black boots?" Alfred gulped.

Mathew sat there for a second, a somewhat concerned look on his face that quickly turned to amusement.

"Congratulations Alfred, you just went from extremely annoying brother to extreme shoe shopper!" Matthew clapped excitedly.

"Shut up, do you have it or not?" Alfred leaned on the wall, glaring.

"Let me check, I might." He softly said, heading over to his closet.

"You're joking, really? Why?" Alfred couldn't believe his twin brother, who barley spoke, barley hung out with anyone; barley seemed to show existence, had black boots.

"I don't know. I probably got it as a gift a few months ago from some random person and never went to the trouble to re-gift it." He said, throwing some shirts over his shoulder as he searched his closet.

Eventually he sighed in relief.

"I got a pair of almost knee high black leathers, will they do?" Matthew held the black boots out. Each boot had five straps on it, the small buckles of the straps silver.

"Dude these look more gothic than that Manson guy, who'd give these to you?!" Alfred shrieked.

"Want em' or not?" Matthew glared.

"Yeah!" Alfred started putting the boots on and looked in the full length mirror his brother had.

"Want to explain why you're dressed up like a sexy rock star?" Matthew laid back on his bed, watching his brother who he had determined had finally lost it.

"Arthur kind of dressed like this on his first day, so I thought I'd try it out. Do I look nice?" Alfred smiled.

"Is that a leather belt?" Matthew asked.

Alfred nodded. He really did look kind of gothic. Eh, who cared, it's just one night.

"Then yeah, you're set Mister. I-used–to-be-a-member-of-Kiss-but-not-anymore." Matthew chuckled.

"Well then, I'm going to get out of here, thanks bro." He hugged his brother lightly then quickly ran out of the room, and down the stairs, Matthew running after him.

"Okay, well good luck. You sure went to an awful lot of trouble to just 'hang out' with Arthur, eh? Either way, have a nice night Alfred." Matthew patted his back as Alfred opened the door and went to close it.

"Love you!" He yelled.

"Love you too." Matthew chuckled, shutting the door behind Al.

He then grinned half evilly to himself. Oh yes, this would be very interesting to hear about in the morning.

**A/N: Sorry people! I hoped to get to the dinner in this chapter but I apparently couldn't fit that in so it'll be the next chapter, don't worry! Thx for reading guys, love yas'! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'd like to give a special thank you to BlossomingLuck first off. Also! I would like to point out that I still own nothing. I hope everyone is enjoying summer, depending on where you live. But hopefully it's enjoyable! Anyhow here goes a slightly fluffy dinner:**

Arthur wiped his brow and checked the time. 7:00. Not too long now…

He was setting the table when his phone buzzed on the wood of a nearby desk. He decided to ignore it. It probably wasn't anything important and he had things to do. He wanted to impress Alfred, awe him. He wasn't sure why he seemed to take such a quick liking to the young fool. He truly was an idiot, but it was something in his childish ways that Arthur seemed to favor. Maybe it was- oh blast, was the bloody phone ever going to stop buzzing?

After he glared at the phone it stopped. Only to start up again a few minutes later.

"Bloody hell…" He grabbed the phone and pressed the answer button. What on earth was so important?

"What?" He asked, annoyed. Oh damn it, manners you git!

"I-I mean hello?" Arthur sighed, inwardly kicking himself. He was supposed to be a gentleman, whether he was in Great Britain or not.

"Oh. Sorry dear, is it a bad time?" His mother's voice came through the phone.

"I guess not. What is it?" Arthur asked, glancing again at the clock.

"I just wanted to tell you that unfortunately I won't be home next week. Jack called, and it'll be a while until I'm safe to leave the hospital." His mother softly said, using carefully placed words.

Arthur looked at the ground solemnly and then cleared his throat.

"Oh. Okay, well, I'm sorry. I'll be fine, don't worry. I'm taking very good care of Liquorish." Arthur responded, patting the black tabby as it sprawled out on the couch.

"Good dear. Oh! I need to go; I have to go to therapy soon. Goodbye darling, I love you." She then hung up.

Arthur sighed. Ever since his father died and his mother got sick, what was the point of smiling like a fool and being overly happy all the time? It would just be another day, in another boring house. Alone. No one else knew what that was like. Quickly he snapped from these thoughts, and began setting everything out again. He would impress Alfred if it was the last thing he did.

Alfred was just so tantalizing to him…the way he smiled, laughed, even walked. It was a ridiculous thing to think, but it was true. It had taken everything Arthur had in him not to hit his head against the glass window in the gym while leaning in to watch Alfred work out today. He was _so _hot and flushed…he even at one point poured a bit of water from his drinking bottle on himself. Arthur could feel his heart beat faster as he thought about it. Arthur then blinked and gave himself a disgusted look.

"Arthur stop thinking like that. He's an idiot." Arthur said to himself, rolling his eyes.

_A damn gorgeous idiot._

* * *

Alfred drove up into the mountains nodding his head to the beat of the stereo, slightly off tune. He had one hand on the wheel, another hanging out of the window. This night would be fun! He even had decided to bring over a little dessert for them both. It was the least he could do. The dude seemed tense, he just needed to loosen up, and there's no better way to do that then with a fun little cookie cake. Well, maybe not, but it seemed fun to Alfred!

He then saw the house where Arthur lived. It was as spectacular as Alfred remembered. It was surrounded by trees and had huge glass windows, always reflecting the color of the dark green pines. It looked as if it was made out of huge wooden logs, with pretty looking stairs leading to the front door. Alfred stared at it as he parked. It kind of reminded him of that house in that popular vampire movie Lizzy secretly loved so much.

"Hey, it's Alfred!" He loudly said as he knocked.

"Hello, it's open." He heard Arthur yell from another part of the house as he yanked the door open.

"Hey Artie!" Alfred said as Arthur had his back to him, apparently putting a glass away in a cupboard.

"It's Arthur, not Artie you wanker." He shot, instantly regretting it.

Alfred actually laughed instead of showing any sign of being insulted.

_Oh for God's sake, he's just stupid. _Arthur thought.

Alfred looked around the room and then noticed how dark it was. There were a few candles here and there that lit the large room. He gulped. Well, that was unexpected.

"Hey, uh, Artie? Maybe you should turn on the lights?" Alfred suggested.

"Huh? Oh, I can't. The power got knocked out from that storm last Saturday." Arthur said still having his back to Alfred as he put away the last of the dishes.

"Then shouldn't it be back on?" Alfred chuckled.

"I know, I thought that too." Arthur sighed.

"Oh. Well, thanks for inviting me over dude!" Alfred grinned.

Alfred turned around to face him.

"Well it was no-"

He stopped mid sentence. Standing there was Alfred. Difference being that, to Arthur, this was the sexiest version of Alfred he had ever laid eyes on. The way the shirt hugged his torso; and his pants a tiny bit tight that slid easily into leather boots. His outfit didn't match his somewhat childish face, but someone, on him, it worked.

"No…? Arthur you okay?" Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? Problem! It was no problem. Sorry I got caught up in…thinking." Arthur settled on saying that.

"I'm sorry, but this is a new side of you, what influenced you to wear that?" Arthur had to ask.

"I don't know. I wanted to try it out. Does it look nice?" Alfred winked.

Arthur's mouth went dry as he nodded slowly.

"Thanks man." Alfred said. Then there was an awkward silence.

Arthur, without a word, gestured toward the table and both men sat, looking at each other. Alfred had to admit it; the way the light shone on Arthur's face was perfect. It lit up those emeralds of his and made him look slightly ominous. Not that he was complaining.

They had small conversation, discussing boring things like the weather, sports (not that Arthur even half knew what he was talking about), cooking, even the cat, before Alfred decided he wanted to know more about the blonde man sitting parallel to him.

"So, where are your parents?" Alfred suddenly asked, breaking a silence.

"My mum is away at a hospital needed for her current condition, unfortunately." Arthur softly said; taking a sip of wine, despite the fact he was underage.

"And your dad?" Alfred asked, also taking a sip, though he didn't care for the taste of wine.

"He's dead." Arthur said, though he said this in the same tone he'd use to say _"It's a lovely day out today"_.

Alfred breathed in sharply through gritted teeth.

"Sorry man, I really am, I shouldn't have asked." Alfred anxiously apologized.

"No, really, it's fine. I barley knew him. I just know he did very important things, looked at everything in a logical way. He never let anyone get the best of him. He was stern, serious, and took care of our family, just like I do. The responsibility was basically passed down to me when he died. It's been a difficult 3 years with mum since then, but I barley see her either, so…" He then just shrugged. Why was he admitting all of this to him so suddenly?

Alfred felt bad for him. So that's why he was so grumpy and snappy? Why he always seemed a bit angry. He was following in his Dads footsteps. He basically lost both of his parents when his dad left, and he was forced to fend for himself. Poor dude…that sucks…

"Dude, that's…I'm really sorry. I don't know what to say." Alfred wished he did.

"How old are you?" Alfred suddenly asked.

"18; I'll be 19 in 2 months." Arthur nodded.

So he was also older than him. Alfred wouldn't be 19 for another 3 months, around graduation. He wasn't held back, he just had an early birthday. As for Arthur, Alfred guessed that grades in Britain maybe different than the U.S., but he wasn't sure. He was also reminded of what Arthur had been previously talking about…15. So young to be without your father.

"So Alfred, how did practice go?" Arthur asked as they ate. Well Alfred more devoured, but Arthur ignored it best he could.

"Dude, I got nailed in football practice. Even worse in baseball. I don't know, I was pretty off today." Alfred said, shrugging and grinning.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Arthur said, less than interested.

"Nah, it's cool. Either way I'm glad to be here now!" Alfred assured. Wow, Arthur's food was tasteless. Or the taste was so bad, he wished it was. Oh well, just suck it up, it's not his fault he can't cook. It's the thought that counted.

"Thank you. I'm glad you came." Arthur gave a soft smile.

Alfred went to, what looked like, stretch, and instead ended up wincing slightly and going back to his original position. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just really sore from practice today, that's all." Alfred said, as both men finished their small meal.

"Well, my mother used to be a massage therapist before she fell ill. She taught me everything she knew, and was highly respected. Maybe I could help a bit." Arthur blurted. That's it, after this, he was killing himself, plain and simple.

Alfred took time to actually think this over. Arthur on the other hand was taking the silence an entirely different way.

_That's it, goodbye bloody cruel world. _He thought to himself as he sat there, frozen.

"Uh, sure dude thanks; as long as you're comfortable with it. You don't have to." Alfred shrugged, actually okay with the idea. At least his muscles wouldn't hurt so much afterwards, and it was nice of him to offer.

"No, I wouldn't have offered had I not wanted to. Just relax." Arthur said as he stood and walked over to Alfred, who pushed his chair far out from the table so Arthur had room.

Arthur hesitated, but slowly lifted up Alfred's shirt, slipped his hands underneath, and let it fall again, though the shirt held itself on Alfred's shoulders, exposing nearly his whole upper body. Alfred seemed to have no problem with this. This man really had problems reading the bloody atmosphere…

Alfred smiled as he felt pressure added as Arthur laid his hands on his shoulders and began rotating his hands slowly, somewhat digging his fingers into him. It was rather relaxing. Arthur then moved to stroking from the center of his chest to his shoulders. Arthur felt himself growing hot underneath his collar.

He had his hands all over Alfred, and the boy was just sitting there, okay with it. Giving hums of approval, and wincing if he massaged a certain part that was sore. He slowly felt that predatory part of him taking over; the part that so desperately seemed to want Alfred. Arthur hated that part; god could it just leave him alone? Apparently not.

"Oh that feels good…" Alfred breathed as Arthur began slowly sliding his fingers across his abs. Arthur wasn't paying attention though; he was too busy focusing on his now hypersensitive body. Even if was just his hands, it would do for now.

Without thinking, Arthur moved his hands lower and began massaging Alfred's soft but fit waist…then a little lower…

Alfred shot his eyes open.

"Hey, uh, Iggy? Going a bit low there, aren't you?" Alfred nervously laughed.

"Hmmm?" Arthur hummed in question before noticing what he was starting to do, pulling away.

Alfred pulled his shirt back down and stood. He felt better than before now that he was less tense.

"Thanks dude, that really helped." Alfred nodded.

"Um, no, anytime…" Arthur smirked now, that predator within himself making him confident.

Alfred went over to a nearby candle to check his watch. It was almost 9:00. He should be heading home to Mattie.

"Hey, well, I should get going. Mattie will be waiting." Alfred awkwardly stated.

"So early?" Arthur asked, half of himself not wanting Alfred to leave.

"Yeah, let me call and check something." Alfred picked up his phone and dialed his brother's cell. It rang.

"Bonjour, this is Francis; Matthew can't come to the phone right now because he's having sex!" The pre-recorded voice of that ass Francis came blaring through the phone, laughing hysterically. Alfred frowned.

"What are you doing?" Matthew's also prerecorded voice was heard in the background before the phone beeped, waiting for Al to leave a message. He just slowly hung up the phone. Since he'd had to call his brother early today, and he hadn't picked up, and the voicemail recording didn't sound anything like _that,_ Alfred could only assume what was going on.

"Is everything alright?" Arthur asked an annoyed looking Alfred.

"Ah nah, everything's cool. My brother is just at our place drunker than holy hell with his boyfriend, that's all." Alfred rolled his eyes. He'd have to go to a cheap hotel for tonight or call Gilbert if he wanted a place to sleep. Gilbert didn't mind, their families had been insanely close since they were 4.

"Oh." Arthur said, not really knowing how to respond to that, if he even should at all.

Alfred dialed the phone again and waited.

"Ja?" A voice answered.

"Hey dude its Alfred." He began.

"Oh hey dude. I'd love to chat but my brother is 'out' with Feli and so I have a female coming over for some- well dude it's Friday, you should get the point." Gilbert chuckled.

Poor Lizzy…

"Yeah, okay, got it dude, you do what you gotta do, or who you gotta- never mind, talk to you soon." Alfred then nodded and hung up, shoving his phone in his pocket.

"He couldn't have you over?" Arthur asked.

"Long story short British dude, everyone's getting laid tonight but me." Alfred pointed to himself, laughing.

_I could change that if you'd let me you git…_Arthur thought to himself. He then had a slight fantasy to himself. It had other details, but mainly it was of Alfred, lying on Arthur's bed, moaning, and a look of pure lust on his face. Hmmm…

"Hello? Earth to Iggy?" Alfred was in front of Arthur, waving a hand in his face.

"Oh, sorry, I spaced for a moment." Arthur returned his casual smirk to his face.

"Well, I'm going to go find a cheap hotel. See ya' later Iggy." Alfred waved.

"W-wait!" Arthur said, a crazy and probably alcohol induced idea coming to him.

Alfred turned and smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"W-why don't you stay here tonight? You could sleep in the guest bedroom and just leave when you wake up, if you want." Arthur quickly said. This took Alfred by complete surprise.

"No way in hell! I've already imposed on you with dinner, and there no way I can let you let me stay." Alfred threw a hand to the side for emphases.

"It's really not that big of deal. Plus here I'm not charging you for staying in a room infested with spiders while janitors clean up vomit from some kid that drank the hotel's pool water 10 minutes ago." Arthur crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"Wow that was actually an excellent point. Either way, I'm not-"

Alfred was cut off as Arthur, sick of being patient, gripped his wrist and dragged him to the guest bed room, practically shoving him in.

"You don't have to stay the night if you don't want to but if you do, this is the room. Leave now if you'd rather stay the night in a pot hotel." Arthur shrugged.

Alfred shook his head. Geez, Arthur was more stubborn than a mule. Alfred would hate himself for this later…

"Fine. Thank you Iggy, this seems nice. You really are a good person, you know that?" Alfred turned and grinned wide. Arthur just huffed. It must hurt to smile 24/7.

Suddenly Arthur was against something warm and he could almost feel his spine breaking. Alfred was hugging him; a deep, warm, real hug. Arthur reached up and held him there for a second, a blush dusting across his cheeks. Alfred let go.

"Sorry dude, it's just, you've been super nice tonight, and I thought you deserved a hug." Alfred mumbled. Arthur was pleased to see his cheeks were pink too.

"Anytime love." Arthur smiled and grabbed the door handle, stepping out of the room.

"Goodnight Artie!" Alfred waved to him from where he sat on the small bed; completely oblivious to the fact Arthur had called him "love" again. The Briton chuckled.

"Goodnight Alfred." He nodded, heading off to his own room.

Alfred though, lay in bed, looking out the large window to the stars. He thought of tonight, how he couldn't breathe with Arthur's ecstasy laced fingers touched his chest. How he almost didn't stop him from going lower. How gentle the dude was, despite acting like a total grouch sometimes. No…no it wasn't possible…shut up mind!

But his mind wouldn't shut up. It wouldn't let him forget that maybe, just maybe…he felt something for Arthur…something much stronger than a friendship.

**Another A/N: Oh my llamas, this chapter did not want to be written under **_**any**_** circumstances. I had such a writers block on this! Even finished I'm skeptical. I hope you're enjoying! Please review btw, it honestly does help me gain confidence in my writing, as well as help me a bit if it's negative. Seriously! Thx! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ello! My writers block has cleared, and ideas flow upon me like a river of honey! Let the honey river flow! Anyhow this chapter may have you face palming a bit but it was fun to write regardless. ONWARD:**

Alfred was rather adorable when sleeping, all curled up and quiet. Honestly it was hard to believe this was the same man who was normally so full of energy and spirit. Even in his sleep though, he gave the illusion of smiling, soft and sweet.

Arthur had been standing in the doorway for a few minutes now, feeling kind of creepy just standing there watching him like this. Oh well, it didn't matter, it wasn't like he'd ever find out. Slowly, Arthur walked into the room and knelt down on the ground beside the bed, continuing his ogling. He looked away for a second. Why on earth was he acting like this? Alfred and he had only known each other for a few days, barley even a week. How on earth could he have developed such emotions for a person so fast? It was a mystery, but Arthur quickly came to terms with the fact that, maybe he didn't want to know. Suddenly the bed creaked.

"A-Arthur…" Alfred mumbled.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit…_

Arthur snapped his eyes to him, stricken. Oh god, what could he possibly say he was doing?! What other explanation was there other than the fact he was just stalking him in his sleep?!

"Uh-" Then Arthur stopped himself. Alfred wasn't even awake…he had been mumbling his name in his sleep…he was dreaming about him?

Arthur felt his heart melt. Alfred, gorgeous, childish, lovely Alfred, was dreaming about _him?_ He nearly laughed. How ridiculous…Then another noise sounded; the buzzing of a phone. Arthur knew it wasn't his own, so it must be Alfred's. It was on the nightstand, causing a ton of racket.

Arthur quickly jumped up and quietly gripped the phone in hand, stepping out of the room. He looked at the screen.

"Matthew…that must be his brother." Arthur determined, answering.

"Hey Alfred, where are you, its 6:49 a.m., I've been worried sick!" Matthew practically yelled through the phone.

"Calm down Matthew, he is fine." Arthur said, remembering a split second later that he should have said who it was.

"Wha- Who are you?" Matthew asked.

"So sorry, I'm Arthur. It's a pleasure to meet you. I assure you, your brother is fine, and he's just sleeping at the moment. We're at my place." Arthur bit his lip. He sounded like a murder who had taken Alfred hostage.

"Oh! I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" Matthew snickered. Arthur's jaw dropped open.

"No you wanker! Good god, what is with you people and sex, take a break every once in a while! Speaking of which, that's kind of why he's over here." Arthur snapped.

"So…in other words I was right?" Matthew teased.

"I meant he's over here because he didn't want to interrupt you and your boyfriend." Arthur explained.

"Right, that. Yes, I suppose I should have thought of that. Sorry if he's an inconvenience." Matthew sounded slightly embarrassed.

"No, he's been fine. It's not that big of a deal Matthew, don't worry about it. Why don't you go back to bed? I'll tell him you called when he wakes, unless there's an emergency or you're uncomfortable in his absence." Arthur said. Damn this was awkward…

Matthew yawned, long and tired.

"No, his absence is just fine. Thank you Arthur, you're a good person. Goodnight." Matthew whispered in exhaustion.

"Not a problem. Goodnight." Arthur said, walking back into the room to return the phone. Alfred was still sound asleep and the sun was beginning rise, letting in almost movie-like lighting. It was perfect.

With this, Arthur went back to his own bed to sleep for a little while longer, not that he really slept at all that night. He'd been too busy thinking about the man in the next room. He laid in his bed, pulling the covers up, sighing in happiness, and closing his eyes.

* * *

"Arthur…" A voice whispered. Arthur thought he was still only dreaming, and didn't open his eyes.

"Arthur…" He heard again, something poking his cheek. He still wasn't fully awake.

"…Artie, wake up…" He heard. With this, he shot his eyes open and lurched upward, hitting something with his own head.

"Ow, oh my god!" He heard, looking to his left. There he saw Alfred, propping himself up with one had, another coning his nose as he half laid in Arthur's full sized bed.

"Oh my- are you alright Alfred, I'm so sorry!" Arthur had his hand hover over the American's shoulder.

"Y-yes I'm fine. Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. But when I woke up, you were asleep, so I thought I should wake you up too. So I climbed onto your bed to whisper calmly for you to wake up, but I guess I didn't think that one through too much, huh?" Alfred let go of his nose, laughing.

Oh great. Alfred had climbed into his bed to whisper in his ear gentle and sweet-like, and Arthur had come up and hit him square in the nose. How nice.

Alfred smiled. Iggy looked so cute when he first woke up, wide eyes with a somewhat glassy look them. Alfred also noticed Arthur had taken his shirt off to sleep. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander to his now exposed pale skin. He did have a slightly toned body, yet he said he didn't really do sports. Well, whatever he was doing, the dude was doing it right.

The two just kind of sat there in silence, as if they were frozen in time. Arthur noticed Alfred look at nearly every part of him before returning to his eyes. He tried his best not to blush crimson.

"W-well no I guess not. I am sorry though…h-hey, let me get dressed and then we'll..." Arthur wasn't sure how to finish that sentence. They'll what?

Alfred simply nodded, watching as Arthur stood and went to his closet, grabbing a black tee-shirt baring the green Monster symbol, and throwing it on. He didn't bother changing from his slightly ripped black jeans as he threw on some boots similar to Alfred's, just less showy. Most people couldn't pull off the look that Arthur did: A punk. Alfred smiled a little wider…a sexy punk at that. Alfred dint bother trying to shut his mind up anymore. It didn't listen.

"So…um..." Arthur stuttered as the American still sat crisscross-applesauce on his bed.

"Living room?" Alfred suggested.

"Yes, that'd be lovely, let's go." Arthur said, smiling as Alfred crawled to the edge of the bed on all fours, like a child, before swinging his legs over and hopping off.

Alfred walked over to the door and stopped, turning to look back at Arthur, who was maybe a foot away, looking at him.

"T-thanks for letting me stay the night. Thanks for the dinner, thanks for everything dude. You're a really good person. You didn't have to do all of that, just….thanks." Alfred said, grinning.

"Anytime. Thank you for coming over, I'm glad you did. You know…I'm really glad I met you Alfred...I've never told anyone that much about my life…my dad, my family. And you listened. I mean, that was kind of nice…" Arthur let his tone sound a bit harsher at the last sentence, frowning and looking away; remembering that he was suppose to act like he didn't care.

One again he quickly felt Alfred hugging him. He didn't hesitate to hug back this time, holding him close. He felt Alfred run one of his hands up and down his back a few times, causing him to shiver, before he eventually let go.

"Well, I'll see ya' later Iggy!" Alfred broke the seriousness as he loudly stated this, that dumb smile on his face; waving as he shut the door behind him.

_Way to ruin a moment you wanker._ Arthur glared after him. And Iggy? He'd called him that several times, what the hell did that even mean? That was no where close to Arthur, where'd he get something like that? Sometimes he wondered what went on in that boy's head. And damn it, he forgot to tell him about Matthew's phone call.

Either way, last night had been an utter success. He didn't think he'd have Alfred sleeping in his house so early! Now if only he could either get him in the same bed, or even the damn couch, either would work…decisions, decisions….

* * *

"Mattie I'm hooommmwwwhat the hell happened in here?" Alfred said, staring at the kitchen Matthew was working to clean up.

"You probably don't want to know." Matthew assured.

"Oh I'm pretty sure I do, we eat in here. I would have had less of a problem had you guys used my bedroom. What the hell did you do, roll across the damn counters?" Alfred asked. The kitchen was a mess. Things were on the floor, and almost nothing was on the large dining room table except-

"…Matthew…I'm going to ask you this once…And if you lie to me, I swear to god, your face will be more fucked up than this kitchen, though I'm not sure that's possible." Alfred slowly warned.

Matthew simply looked at him with slight fear and embarrassment.

"Did you have sex on our dining room table?" Alfred gave him a long stare.

"Um, well, you see-"

"No, shut up, answer me straight Mattie…did you…have sex…on our dining room table?" Alfred tried one last time. You would have thought he was asking a child if it ate the last cookie from the cookie jar.

"…Yes." Matthew eventually admitted.

"…"

"…."

"Dude, that's awesome, high five!" Alfred yelled, holding his hand up as Matthew high-fived him.

"I know right..." Matthew simply said, laughing with his brother.

"Ahaha yeahhh…but you're still cleaning this up." Alfred said laughing, then abruptly giving a "you better believe this is your problem" look at the cleaning part.

"Yeah."

* * *

Lizzy sat in the bed, the covers over her, feeling hurt and ashamed. This was the worse thing yet. She had to tell Gilbert, she had to. She couldn't keep it a secret anymore, or else she'd only end up hurting herself or her friendship with him. Or both. She just didn't know how…

"Lizzy, you okay? You're as white as a sheet!" Gilbert laughed, looking at the woman sitting up in bed next to him.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine Gil, just thinking things over." She softly said.

"Usually afterwards you don't seem so depressed, what's wrong? I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked, tenderly kissing her shoulders as to apologize for any pain.

_Yes…just not like you think…_

"No. I'm not hurt like that." She shook her head.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. He quickly transferred from benefits fiend to best friend.

"Then how are you hurt?" He asked, frowning.

"I don't want to talk about it now." She placed her head on her knees that she held close to her body.

"Ja right, seriously, what is it, you can tell me." He assured.

"You'll get mad." She also assured.

"I promise, I won't get mad, now what the hell is going on with you lately? You keep spacing off as if you're in some deep thought." He crawled over on the bed to face her as she looked up from her knees, two green eyes staring widely at him. This was all he could see as she tried to hide her quickly paling face in the covers.

"It's just..." She couldn't tell him, no, she wouldn't. There was no way. But she had too, didn't she?

"Lizzy please, what's wrong?" He pressed.

She pushed the covers off of herself and tried to brace herself to tell him. She felt a bit sick. Minutes went by as Gilbert waited patiently. Whatever it was was really eating at her.

"I…I…" She hesitated. She then abruptly jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom.

"L-Lizzy? Are you okay?" He stood quickly. He then heard the distinct sound of retching.

Lizzy was throwing up.

* * *

"So…how was it Alfred?" Matthew asked his brother, who was sprawled out on the couch in front of him.

"How was what?" He asked, mindlessly channel surfing.

"You know…you slept over at Arthur's place." Matthew smirked.

"We didn't do that, you sick minded person." Alfred dully said.

"You wanted to though." Matthew winked.

"No I didn't. Even if I did, I wouldn't destroy the fucking kitchen."

"Cant you let that go?!"

"NEVER!" Alfred yelled, sitting up and whacking Matthew with the pillow his head was resting on. Matthew rolled his eyes.

"You are so childish. Anyway, no, Arthur's just waiting for his time, until he finally strikes!" Matthew said, playfully pretending to pounce at Alfred.

"Why are you so talkative lately? You used to never open your trap, now you never shut it." Alfred questioned.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just happy." Matthew shrugged. He had been talking more lately hadn't he? Wow. In not doing so for so long, he'd actually forgotten he had a ton of shit to say.

"Well, I'm happy for your happiness if it causes you to open up like this. So…" Alfred stretched, arching his back, then plopped back down on the cushions.

"Oh no, you're not getting off that easy, brother. All joking aside…do you maybe…really have feelings for this man?" Matthew softly smiled.

"No. I don't Matthew." Alfred glared.

"Yes you do. I've never seen you act serious unless you're thinking or talking about him, even now." Matthew crossed his arms.

"…Fine Matthew. Maybe I like him just a little bit. But he diffidently doesn't like me." Alfred was almost sure of this. Matthew groaned, throwing his head back.

"Oh my god, you are the worst when it comes to reading the atmosphere!" Matthew placed his face in his hands in utter frustration.

"Everyone tells me that, why the hell is this book so damn important?!" Alfred sat up, throwing his hands up.

Matthew pulled his hands down from his face, showing only his "you've got to be fucking kidding" eyes with slightly dark circles under them caused by the way he had his head angled.

"No one's this stupid." He whispered so Alfred couldn't hear.

"I'm kidding. And I know I never can seem to read it. It's not my strong point." Alfred shrugged.

"Well you should work on that. Arthur obviously likes you Alfred. I want to meet him." Matthew stated, very matter-of-factly.

"How have you not met him, he's in our class?" Alfred narrowed his eyes.

"Alfred it took you a week to even figure out I was in your class." Matthew glared.

"You weren't talkative yet at that point in time." Alfred defended himself.

"Whatever. Today is Saturday. You should go out and be with friends. I should stay here and take a nap. Arthur should stay at his place and pleasure himself to your yearbook photo." Matthew laughed as he received a smack in the back of the head from his older brother as he finished his sentence. So worth it!

* * *

"Lizzy…" Gilbert stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

"G-Go away. I don't want you to see me like this." She had her hands on either side of the toilet, afraid she might get sick again.

"I've seen you in worse conditions. Remember the flu of 08? That was some nasty shit." He laughed, trying to make her feel better.

She actually felt fine now and he was waved out of the room as she flushed and went to the mirror to fix herself up, rising her mouth out thoroughly, bushing her long brown hair. She looked at herself and threw her hung up clothes on as she only had on her undergarments. Much better.

She walked out and looked at him.

"What was that all about?" He asked, chuckling.

"I don't know. I've never been that suddenly sick before. It was probably something I ate or whatever." She shrugged.

"Ja, probably." He nodded.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" He remembered.

"That was it. I had felt sick all day and didn't want to concern you." She couldn't tell him now, so she stuck with that.

"Why did you think I'd get mad over that?" He laughed.

"I don't know." She shrugged. Then she thought about something…the sex…the sudden vomiting…oh dear god…

"Lizzy, you're losing color in your face again; I don't think you're as well as you're saying." He stood again.

Her whole world froze in front of her and she started shaking. She couldn't move, breathe, anything…then it all went black.

"Lizzy!" Gilbert yelled, running up and catching her motionless body as it went to fall to the floor.

"Oh god, why couldn't you have just told me what was wrong with you?" He had never seen her in such a condition. That was it; he was taking her home and keeping her in bed rest. She was in no condition to go out hunting today…none at all.

**A/N: Lizzy. Is she sick or…? -.^ I know what is it, but Lord knows I wont be telling you. On a lighter subject, Arthur and Alfred. Damn it Al, just let the Brit jump ya'. Also, don't worry, we will go into Mattie and Francis's background history very soon. :) I hope everyone enjoys! This chapter was actually harder than heck to write. I kept switching from serious to non-serious and I'm sorry if I screwed with your all's minds. I'll try not to do that as much! (Or will I? ^.-)**** Sorry for immensely long author's note after immensely long chapter! Remember to review, it honestly does help me! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys. Wazzzup? So, been busy starting a RP group, and on top of that Google's being….Google…message if you're interested though. Sorry that this is getting serious, but trust me, it won't be that way for long. I'm talking 'it's gonna be gone by the next chapter' long.**** I would like to give my respects to everyone in Oklahoma, what with them getting hit again with tornados and what not…God Bless You. Anyhow:**

_Riinng…rinngg…rinnggg…ringgg_

"Hey, it's Al, what's up?" Alfred happily answered.

Matthew looked up from his paper.

"Whoa, calm down Lizzy, what's wrong?" Alfred raised his voice as if he was trying to talk her.

"Y-yeah I'll be right over." Alfred stood and shoved the phone in his pocket, throwing on his brown leather jacket and heading for the door.

"Now what is it?" Matthew asked.

"Lizzy is freaking out for some reason and apparently I'm needed for moral support or whatever, I don't know. I'll be back." Alfred waved.

Matthew just shook his head. Alfred, why can't you get normal friends?

_Riinng…rinngg…rinnggg…ringgg_

"Hello?" Matthew flipped his cell open.

"Bonjour mon amour." Francis's voice purred.

"Oh, hi Blueeyes." Matthew smiled softly.

"Last night was fun oui?" Francis chuckled.

"Oui, aside from the fact that my brother came home to a half destroyed kitchen."

"You were the one who decided to act like a spaz." Francis laughed.

"I was so drunk; I don't even remember most of it." Matthew admitted, feeling almost relieved about that as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well that is a shame. How about we do of version of it again some time, but where you actually remember the bliss? Anyhow, I wanted to know, do you want to come to this little get together I'm having soon? I wanted you to be there." Francis asked.

"As your friend from school right?" Matthew assumed, though he didn't mean it to come out as harsh as it did. It was just that he was tired of acting like Francis's "friend" when they had parties, while Blueeyes went off and fake flirted with some girls. It was enough to piss him off.

Francis paused for a second, so Matthew frowned; he was right.

"No…I want you…to come as my boyfriend." Francis softly corrected.

Matthew, completely taken aback, grinned widely.

"R-Really?! As your boyfriend?! You're not ashamed of me?!" Matthew cleared his through as he was starting to squeal a bit.

"Ashamed? Mon amour, why would I be ashamed of you?" Francis asked.

"I don't know…you just seemed it, what with never acting like I exist in front of friends, and flirting with other people right in front of me. Keeping everything so secret…I just-"

"Matthew. I love you more than anything, you remember that." Francis cut him off.

"…I-I love you too Francis. So much…" Matthew closed his eye, taking in the moment. If only he was here to kiss him.

"So will you come or not?" Francis asked after a silence.

"Of course I will. When is it?"

"In maybe 10 minutes. But you live so close, I figured it wouldn't matter."

"It doesn't. I'll be right over. See you soon." Matthew grinned.

"Goodbye mon amour."

Matthew hung up and threw his red jacket on, grabbing his keys and heading out the door. He wasn't ashamed of him! He wasn't ashamed…and now Matthew could meet his friends without lying about his relationships. Francis lived a few blocks away, Matthew could have walked even, but he wanted to be one of the first ones there. He never did like parties to be honest…he was more of a "boy in the corner" kind of guy. He didn't socialize well, he was barley noticed. But none the less, if it was a way to see his lover, he'd do it.

He parked on the street curb outside Francis's house due to the fact that the driveway was full, meaning others were probably already there. The door was open so he just let himself in. Inside he saw familiar faces, not a lot though. He saw Gilbert, Antonio, Feliks, Feli, Ludwig, and Honda Kiku. Sitting on the couch between Antonio and Gilbert was Francis, who immediately perked up at Matthew's arrival.

"Everyone, pardon, can I have your attention please?" Francis loudly said, standing and walking towards Matthew.

"Si, what is it me amigo?" Antonio smiled.

"I'd like you all to meet Matthew Williams! My boyfriend, my lover, mon amour." Francis announced, grabbing Mathew's hand in his own and holding it high above both their heads.

There was a silence. Then it became impossible to hear just one person.

"Ve~ Did you hear that Ludwig, that is so sweet! I was waiting for them to get they're act together, and they finally did, yay!" Feli jumped up and down, gripping to Ludwig's right arm. He had watched these two for a while now, and was always wondering how long it would take before one of them came out and said it. Though he wasn't involved, this was a huge deal to him.

"Ja, is sweet. It was kind of obvious though, I don't see why everyone is so shocked." Ludwig couldn't help but smile softly. It was rather nice.

"I believe all the commotion is due to the fact that they would be the first official gay couple at our school." Honda Kiku nodded, staying by his two friend's sides, not wanting to converse with anyone else.

"Well we saw that one coming, right?" Gilbert laughed, throwing an arm around Antonio who was saying something in Spanish about the new developments, though not negative.

"Si, plus you are now the first gays to come out at school, how exciting for you two!" Antonio slugged Francis in the shoulder, who in return shoved him back, chuckling.

Matthew on the other hand stood there, slightly embarrassed, but at the same time, happier than he'd been in a long time.

"Well not for long, I've noticed something, and I know you all have too." Francis said, sitting up on a table across the room. Antonio and Gilbert took their places back on the couch, while Honda, Feli, and Ludwig stuck to their corner. Matthew decided to just hop up and lie back on top of the large black piano close to Francis.

"What have we noticed?" Ludwig dully asked after everyone settled.

"Oh right, yes, tell me what comes to mind when you hear this: Alfred and Arthur Kirkland." Francis mused.

"Total homos." Ludwig replied.

"That they'd make a cute couple!" Feli chimed in.

"That Alfred's a baby zebra and Arthur is an adult leopard. Kesesesese!" Gilbert laughed.

"That Arthur wants to get in that tall blonde's pants." Antonio snickered.

"Oh, totally, like, rainbow action, if you get my drift." Feliks finally spoke up.

"That Alfred is in denial." Honda said.

"Oh, I hear you on that denial thing. Did you know he went over to Arthur's place for dinner?" Matthew informed.

"Oh my God, no way, tell us everything!" Feliks ran to Matthew's side.

"I don't know too much, he didn't tell me anything. He also slept over there too, right after the dinner." Matthew nodded slowly.

"Oh they totally did it." Gilbert shook his head rapidly before taking a sit of his soda.

"No. They didn't unfortunately, I could tell. First I called in the early morning and he was asleep, Arthur wasn't. And when Al came home he wasn't acting as if he had had any. That's not a sign of 'The Brit totally frogged me dude'" Matthew did his best to imitate his brother.

"Still doesn't mean they didn't make out or something." Antonio shrugged.

"Honestly you guys, its ridiculous! Arthur obviously has a major crush on my brother, and on top of this, Al's so dumb he doesn't even realize it! It's like he has no fucking idea! He admitted he kind of likes Arthur back, but he's dead set on the fact that 'there is no way in hell' Arthur likes him!" Matthew sat up promptly.

"I see Arthur stare at Alfred in class!" Feli randomly added.

"Okay! Let's play a game. Matthew knows a lot about Alfred, and we guess things we think are happening. If we're right, we dip." Francis said, tossing some chips in the center table next to some salsa. Everyone nodded approval.

"I'll go first! Do you think Alfred is having sweet, wholly dreams about Arthur?" Feli looked at the dark blonde that lay back on the musical instrument.

"Feli, he's moaning in his sleep, I don't think the dream's gonna be too holy." Matthew said, rearranging his words. He received a few laughs with this.

"Dip!" Gilbert yelled, everyone doing so, even Matthew.

"Okay, before we go on, I think we need to do something. You said Alfred is very clueless, correct?" Ludwig asked.

"Yup."

"Well, Ludwig and I were thinking…what if we all helped boost them along?" Feli giggled.

"Don't talk to me, I'm thinking, don't talk to me." Gilbert had seen the gears turning in Feli's brain, and when he saw the gears turning he thought: _Yes_!

"Well, I'm starting to like this conversation. What's our goal here?" Francis leaned back on the counter.

"Whatever we want it to be…the sexual tension between the two is amazing. Now…lets think gentlemen…how can we get those two…" Antonio cogitated, before a somewhat evil laugh was heard from Gilbert, who proceeded to finish Toni's sentence with:

"…to get their act together?"

* * *

Alfred had been sitting with Lizzy for some time now. They weren't sure yet, so they had stopped half freaking out. Alfred had tried to make it better.

"Well hey, if it is, road trip!" Alfred held both her hands excitedly, making her laugh slightly, but it wasn't too much of help. She didn't want it to come to that…

"Ready?" Alfred asked. Lizzy simply nodded before leaving the room. He would kill Gilbert if it came to it. No one hurt his older sister figure.

He continued to wait. Even in such a tense moment, Alfred let mind wander to something he felt a bit uncomfortable thinking about now. Arthur. He had to keep away from him! He had to! Not only would he probably end up hitting him if he made a move on him, he'd end up licking the spot where he did roughly in less than 5 seconds flat. Ew…he really was kinky. Oh well, that'd been in one of his dreams, so it didn't shock him too much.

Lizzy came back out and looked at Alfred, smiling softly.

"Are you?" He stood.

"No…I'm not pregnant." She looked as if she may cry out of overwhelming emotion, so Alfred hugged her.

"I need to tell him before something does happen." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"And I'll be there to support you."

"That's nice. But I need to do this alone. I'll do it tomorrow, while hunting. Thanks for being here." She kissed his cheek.

"Anytime dude." He let her go and slowly went to leave.

"Oh, and Alfred!" She called. He turned and cocked his head.

"Tell your brother congrats from me." She said, holding up her phone.

Matthew and Francis must have finally come out. Well, that's one problem solved.

* * *

"The plan goes into affect immediately, understood?" Ludwig asked, looking at all the men gathered around in a circle. Yes, the plan was full proof, it had to work!

"Yes sir!" Everyone somewhat sarcastically yelled.

"Wow. We have a lot of homos at our school huh?" Feli randomly chimed, slumping his shoulders.

"Oh my God, that's hilarious Feli…" Francis patted the little Italian's head thoughtfully.

"…you think there's straight people at our school."

**A/N: Oh, what innocent *cough* not *cough* plan have our boys come up with?! We will see. Sorry, I am quite aware this chapter sucked! After posting chapter 7 I immediately regretted everything. IN MY DEFENSE I HAD HAD LIKE 3 REDBULLS. (not really, but I'm trying to prove a point) Either way, I had to get Lizzy out of that jam, so I did so horribly in this chapter, but it's done. I got Mattie and Francis fixed up, so that's great. Only a few more chapters and our story will be through! It's cool though. I have like 2 story ideas for my next things in mind and somewhat rough draftly written. One being a short story, the other another novel. (ukus). Anyhow, I'll make this up to you. Goodbye my lovelys! Remember to review, it helps me not suck like this chapter did. xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okie dokie. So the boy's plan has gone into affect, but what is it? That's the question. Also, Lizzy still needs to tell Gilbert…we will see how that goes. Omg, it is so hot where I am. I went for a walk and I swear birds were spontaneously combusting. Anyhow:**

It was Sunday. Probably the worse day ever due to the fact it was the day before Monday. But to Alfred, it was even worse. He had been thinking things over, and he really didn't want to have to face Arthur tomorrow. It wasn't like he didn't want to see him, but he had his reasons. Also, it was just down right wrong! It was cool if it was Mattie and Francis, he'd gotten used to that, and it was cool if it was Ludwig and Feli, even if it hadn't been proven yet. But Alfred? Never, it was never even thought of. But something told him everyone was starting to assume things, plus Matthew kept smirking as if he knew something.

Matthew walked into the house and stretched, arching his back. It hurt a lot, but it had ever since Friday. Tables are not comfortable…He looked over at Alfred, who was texting someone on his phone. He walked over behind him and leaned over his shoulder, just to make sure. He was texting Feli…_yes._

Alfred looked at his brother out of the corner of his eye.

"Can I help you, insanely close person?" Alfred sarcastically asked.

"Sorry." Matthew said, giving Alfred his space back. "So who are you texting?" Matthew asked, trying to make it look like he wasn't spying on him.

"What, you couldn't tell just now? You must have found my hand very interesting then. I'm texting Feli." Alfred laughed.

"Yes, your hand amazes me. And Feli, what's he saying?" Matthew asked, nonchalantly flipping through a magazine.

"Oh, not much. Dude's just rambling about Ludwig." Alfred shrugged.

WHAT?! God, couldn't that damn Italian stick to one thing and go with it?! Ugh, calm down Mattie, smile…yes…act sweet and shit, things will work out.

"Oh…that's nice…anything else?" Matthew softly pressed.

"…No…Mattie what's up?" Alfred chuckled.

"When you're texting Feli? Your chances of feeling smarter." Matthew said, patting his back before heading upstairs.

"In some ways more than others…" He continued to mumble.

* * *

Lizzy had been silent their whole drive, and Gilbert felt as if he was missing something, but couldn't place it.

"Um…is it too cold or are you good?" Gilbert asked, trying anything to get her to talk to him.

"Yes, it's fine." Lizzy softly said. The rest of drive was as quiet as the first part, Gilbert randomly making comments just for the sake of sound. Eventually they came to their hunting spot and pulled over, Lizzy reaching in the back to grab her bow and arrow.

She remembered the first time they met. She was hunting and had hurt herself in the process when she had tripped and fallen down hard on her ankle. It had felt pretty bad, she couldn't walk. So she had crawled over to a tree and simply sat back on it. He was in the area hunting as well and came across her, recognizing her from school.

"Oh look, its little Lizzy, looking like crap!" He had retorted.

"Shut up Gilbert! Some one who is afraid of ghosts out of a movie has no right to judge!" Lizzy had snapped at him.

"Oh no, you're hurt! Like, really badly too!" He looked at her ankle.

"Shut up again, I'm fine!" She hissed.

"Hey, I'm awesome, but you already know that, so I will help you." He smiled.

"I'm fine I said, I don't need your help…" She sighed. She was always independent and didn't need anyone but herself. That was until that day that he picked her up off the ground, slung her bow over his shoulder and carried her to his car, driving her home, and becoming her best friend. They had been 16 then.

"Lizzy?" Lizzy was snapped from her flashback as she turned to see Gilbert, eyebrows raised, staring at her.

"Sorry, I got lost in thought." She apologized, gripping her bow and following him into the brush, looking for anything from squirrel to deer.

"Bullseye!" Gilbert yelled as he shot a red squirrel in the eye. Lizzy smiled sadly. Well, once he returned with the squirrel in hand, it would be as good a time as any.

"Hey, Lizzy, check it out! I shot it dead in the eye, how awesome is that?! It could only have been done by the awesome me! Kesesese! H-Hey? Are you listening, what's wrong with you?" He asked, slumping his shoulders after his mini celebration.

"Gilbert…we need to talk." Lizzy looked up at him from her sitting position.

"Okay, 'bout what?" He sat across from her, waiting.

"I thought I was pregnant yesterday. When I got sick in the morning so suddenly and had the amount of time to prove it. Plus the one night you forgot to- well you know." She looked away.

"Oh my God, are you-"

"No. I'm not, but I could have been, that's what worried me. What if I had? I'm only 18 Gilbert, that could have ruined my life. And on top of that…I wanted to ask you something else, and tell you something…" She waited for him to catch up.

"Yes, what is it?" He watched her, wide eyed.

"…I can't be your benefits friend anymore. It used to be nothing, just like we planned. But Gilbert…I…I can't do it anymore because…because I love you." She couldn't look at him. She wouldn't.

"And…I don't want to do it anymore…if you don't love me back." She continued after a long silence.

Gilbert sat there, taking it in, instantly feeling guilty for everything. He then felt angry at himself. Angry at what he was about to do.

"Do…do you love me Gilbert? Do you love me the way I love you?" Lizzy asked, looking up at his dark red eyes.

He sighed and touched her shoulder.

"…Lizzy…no. I don't. I'm so sorry…but, it still meant nothing to me. And I can't lie to you and say I love you…when I don't." He whispered, letting his hand fall numbly off her shoulder. He could have killed himself as he watched the tears form in her eyes, making them look like shiney emeralds.

"I understand if you don't want to be around me anymore. But I will always be your best friend, even if you don't think so. I'm so sorry…" He dully said, looking away in pure anguish. How could he have let this happen?

Lizzy gave him a soft smile and stood, nodding slowly.

"Okay." She simply said, as he stood along with her. A tear ran down her cheek.

"…Goodbye Gilbert." She whispered.

Almost simultaneously they wrapped their arms around each other in a hug, holding each other close.

"Goodbye Lizzy." He mumbled into her dark brown hair.

With this she let go and nodded to him once before picking up her bow and walking away. She wanted to walk home. She wanted to leave this place. What was the point?

Then it thundered, she looked up at the sky and felt wet droplets fall on her face, aside from the tears silently falling with them. It began to rain and she hugged herself, trying to keep warm in the rains slight chill.

"It's raining…how cliché." She mumbled to herself, smiling lightly.

Then she heard a car behind her and hoped it wasn't Gilbert. The car pulled up beside her and stopped, a window rolling down. It wasn't Gilbert, but the man looked familiar; where had she seen him?

"Excuse me, but do you need a ride? You're soaking wet and you're cold, why don't I take you home? You're names Lizzy, right?" The man asked. He wore glasses over dark (almost) purple eyes, and had dark brown hair, with one hair that curled upwards away from his head. He wore a dark blue golf tee-shirt with a white shirt underneath. It almost made him look sophisticated.

"I-I'm sorry to ask, but how do you know my name?" She could have sworn she knew him!

"So sorry, I'm Roderich. Roderich Edelstein? I'm in your World History class." He smiled a bit.

Oh that's right! He was that Austrian boy who came here last year…she had heard many good things about him. Mostly, what a good musician he was. "An angel on the piano" they'd say. Though, this was the first time she had ever talked to him.

"I do remember you! Sorry, I'm just a bit…in thought at the moment." She moved her wet hair form her eyes.

"Seriously, you're drenched, get in the car." He softly laughed. Although, she did look pretty with the raindrops in her hair.

She smiled and went to walk to the other side. Instead, he jumped out of the car and opened the back door, grabbing a blanket. He then shut the door and wrapped the blanket around her, taking her hand quickly and escorting her to the passenger side, holding the door open for her.

Hesitantly she climbed in and grinned at him.

"You know, you didn't have to do all that?" She said as he got back in the car and started it up again.

"I wanted to. Now, let's get you home. But may I ask, why were you walking in the rain?" He asked, watching the road with a blank expression.

"I told some one I loved them, and they didn't feel the same. I guess I just wandered down the road after that…" She felt comfortable around this man. He seemed…nice.

"Then…maybe he wasn't the right person to love." Roderich said furrowing his brow and glancing at the chocolate haired beauty next to him.

"Roderich…maybe you're right. And…thank you." She smiled. No one had ever done something like that for her before.

Dark purple met forest green.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Would you like some tea?" Arthur asked the silver haired man sitting in his living room. His name was Ivan, and Arthur had instantly become friends with him the day he got to Hetalia high. Ivan was from Russia and had a thick accent. He was a tall, strong man, and scared most of the student body. Arthur however, couldn't care less.

"No thank you. I brought my own drink." Ivan said, holding up a bottle of vodka.

"Does everyone around here drink underage?" Arthur asked as he quickly made Earl Grey tea for himself.

"Da, pretty much." Ivan shrugged.

"I never said I had a problem with it." Arthur sat in a chair close to the window and crossed his legs, taking a sip of the tea. Hmmm, still good.

"So Arthur, how do you like our school?" Ivan smiled.

"It is decent. I don't have a lot of complains about it, everyone seems nice enough." Arthur exclaimed, a bored look on his face.

"Da, is a good school. Lots of dramas though, if you pay close enough attention." Ivan took a swig of vodka.

"I don't need to pay attention; the lot practically yells what goes on in their bloody lives." Arthur shook his head.

"Speaking of which I just got text message from Feliks. You know him, da?" Ivan looked up from his phone.

"Da." Arthur imitated, receiving a warning glare.

"Oh, apparently Alfred Jones's brother Matthew is dating Francis." Ivan starred at the phone before placing it back in his pocket.

"Oh really? Is that the first official gay couple at this school?" Arthur asked.

"Da, but in all honesty I think there are a few more. The ones that probably are and just haven't come out yet would be Ludwig and Feli, Toris and Feliks, Lovino and Antonio, and there's probably more." Ivan shrugged.

"Antonio? I heard he was a major flirt." Arthur cocked his head.

"He is but he has a thing for Lovino, I've heard about it tons of times from his hyper brother Feli."

"Wow. Not a lot of straight people around here, huh?" Arthur laughed a bit, which was rare so he must have found that really funny.

"No. Even I have a thing for that Chinese boy Yao." Russia nodded. Who was Arthur going to go tell? Some people thought he was kind of rude and sarcastic, so they let him be.

"Oh. I didn't know that." Arthur didn't have much of a response.

"What about you Arthur, are you straight or straight as a circle?" Ivan set his drink on the table, that Arthur instinctively placed a coaster under.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Arthur simply said.

"I see." Ivan felt his phone buzz again and gestured for Arthur to wait for a minute.

**Feliks:** Arthur Kirkland is totally, like, in love with Alfred! I'm letting you in on our plan, so keep it on the down low! I'll tell you more later, Feliks is, like, out!

"Sorry Arthur, that was my mother, she was just checking on me." Ivan set the phone back, deciding it best to listen to Feliks this one time.

"That's fine, my mum does that too sometimes." Total lie.

"So…Alfred Jones is nice, da?" Ivan casually said.

"I suppose." Arthur tried to look non-interested.

"You don't find him attractive at all?" Ivan asked.

"Of course not, don't be daft!" Arthur snapped.

"I am not being daft, whatever that means, I am just asking simple question." Ivan smiled innocently.

"Well, I answered, can we move on?" Arthur felt like he was being interviewed.

"So Arthur, just how long until you finally hike up your kilt and talk to the American?" Ivan chuckled.

"I do talk to him." Arthur corrected.

"Well, according to everyone else, talking is not enough for you, da?"

"Who the hell told you that?"

"No one, you stare at him like he's food."

"I do not!"

"Do so. I don't have a curfew; we could literally do this all night." Ivan leaned back in his chair.

"Ugh…" Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. Was he _that_ obvious? These people were smarter than what he took them for.

"Why don't you try to talk to him tomorrow at school, maybe he feels same way." Ivan tried to look as if he wasn't constantly checking his cell phone in his lap. He was being told the plan as they spoke.

"There is no way in hell that is happening. I-I mean, even if I did, which I don't, he is obviously straight. On top of that, the damn git sucks at reading the bloody atmosphere! He wouldn't know I cared for him if I had my tongue down his throat!" Arthur slammed his boots against the wooden floor as he stood to go start putting dishes away.

"You'd be surprised Arthur. If you think about it, barley anyone in our school steers the opposite way. Maybe Alfred is same. You should try to have a talk with him." Ivan was quickly texting back Feliks as Arthur had his back turned to him.

"Hmf. Yes, sure. While I'm at it, why don't I pretend I'm Italian too?" Arthur sarcastically yelled behind him.

"What?"

"We were playing a game where we list bull shit I'm never going to do, right?" Arthur smirked.

"I love the fact that you're being sarcastic and in denial, but I think you're making mistake with this…"

"I am not making a mistake, because there is no mistake to be made. I don't like the lad, end of story." Arthur turned around and leaned his elbows back on the counter.

Ivan raised both eyebrows.

"I need to go. But seriously Arthur, I would think about this…you don't want to make decision you will regret later, da? Bye bye!" Ivan then waved and got up, leaving the house.

Arthur thought for a minute. It was obvious. Well, in that case he'd have to steer clear of the lad and watch him from afar. Wow, that didn't sound lame at all, but it was the only way. Arthur smirked, remembering his philosophy.

"Let the games begin."

**A/N: I lied, the stories not over just yet. I hope everyone is enjoying, and it looks like Lizzy (Hungary) has finally met Roderich (Austria). Anyone else see that coming? If you did, props to you good sir. (Even though you're probably not a sir, I call everyone that, so get used to it :D****) Remember to review! It helps my writing, even if negative. Because then I can figure out what I'm doing wrong or get confidence in my writing if good, and I love to read your opinions! Thx so much, see you next chapter! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: It's decided, my next story is so gonna be Magic Mike themed. Back to this story! I like how this turned out. ^-^ I really do. I hope I'm not rushing it or going too slow. Sometimes after looking back at the chapters I hated writing, I end up feeling hard on myself, but whatevaaaaa. God I'm tired. Anyway:**

**HOLY SHIT MY FIRST WARNING: So basically, there will be a "scene" in this chapter. It won't be terribly graphic, well it kinda is, but I still should warn you. If you don't like smut/sex/whatever the heck you wanna call it scenes or whatever, don't read it, if you want to, hey, go for it, whatever floats your boat.**

Alfred kept having inward battles with himself. He wasn't sure what to do! He had to stay away from Arthur, but at the same time he didn't want to. God, which should he choose?! He just sat there, watching the Brit eat lunch, like a stalker.

_Okay, maybe I don't need to avoid him, I mean, that's childish…I should at least stop staring…don't be creepy don't be creepy...oh! He sees you! Say hi stupid! _

Alfred gave an anxious laugh, which was barley audible, and waved. All he received was a frown and was waved off. He stopped smiling and just looked at him, wide eyed. What was that? Arthur had seemed so nice and open before, and now here he was, glaring at him. What the hell?

_Screw it, if he's going to act like that, avoid the Brit! No need to worry about some one who is being rude…_

Alfred frowned and went to go get some peanuts from a vending machine. Sadly, it was close to Arthur, which pissed him off, but he was hungry, so he'd just pretend he wasn't there.

Arthur watched his crush place a wrinkled dollar into the machine and smirked. Alfred bent down to get the snack- _God he has a fine ass- _and then walked past Arthur, not giving him a second glance. Or a first. Okay, this was working. But Arthur felt guilty, he didn't want to act like this; it was nothing a gentleman would do. But at the same time, he wanted the others off his back, and if it meant going to extremes like this, he would. He would make them leave him alone. He'd always been better off that way, even now.

"What the bleep, what the fucking dip shit?!" Gilbert held his head and gave a frustrated huff.

"You mad?" Antonio asked, smirking.

"Shut up. Why aren't they speaking?! This is so not going according to plan! If we're gonna screw with their love lives, why can't they cooperate?!" Gilbert sighed.

"Maybe this is for the best. I told him to think about it, maybe he did." Ivan shrugged.

"No, no something's up. No one just falls out of love that easily." Gilbert concluded.

"I object!" Lizzy said.

"You don't count!" Gilbert told the girl sitting next to him, laughing.

"Well then, what a waste of time."

"ANYWAY, the best thing we can do for them now, is give them their space…pfff like hell, now who has a plan?" Antonio chimed.

"Why don't we lock the two lovers in a room together and let love take its course?" Francis winked.

"That's a horrible idea, anyone else?" Lizzy asked.

"No, wait, that's perfect!" Gilbert high-fived the Frenchman.

Ivan squinted his eyes and shook his head.

"You two are all kinds of weird."

* * *

Days went by like this. Glare, hello, this means that, that means this, we got a good grade, goodbye. These were the only words the two ever seemed to speak to each other, and honestly Alfred wanted to scream. Why was Arthur suddenly such a tool bag?! He used to be so nice, and now he was just a prick of a brit, simple as that. Alfred couldn't bring himself to hate him though…why? Because it seemed like an act. Sometimes he would slip up, and be nice to him, or smile unconsciously in his direction. It was like 95% bitch fit, 5% niceness. What was that all about, why would he _act_ like he hated him?

"Hey, do you think it's okay if I copy your notes?" Alfred asked the messy haired blonde sitting next to him on the bench. It was after school, and why the two were still sitting there was beyond them.

"Of course you may." Arthur passed the notes willingly then remembered his act.

"B-but maybe if you paid attention in class instead of day dreaming like a daft wanker, you'd have them!" He snapped, getting up and walking away.

There it was again! He was nice, and then threw a bitch fit! Alfred was sick of this shit, and we was so not falling for his act. He may have his reasons, but this time he wouldn't get away so easy. Alfred picked up his book bag and walked to follow his…well he wasn't sure what to call him at that point. He wanted to talk to him and find out why he had been acting so strange.

He was hard to keep up with. The school was actually split up into three separate buildings, and Arthur kept weaving perfectly through the halls, swift and graceful to the point where Alfred had thought he'd lost him. Then he heard voices.

"Mrs. Fairy, all I want to do is talk to him and it's not working out! Really, you think? Ahahahaha! Captain Hook, stop it, she's too small, and I've told you that!" Arthur seemingly was having a conversation, but Alfred couldn't see anyone else around and just kind of stood there, an expression on his face that one probably can't describe without laughing.

"Uh-haha- Arthur? Dude, you feelin' okay?" Alfred tried to stifle his laughter.

Arthur whipped around, shocked.

"B-Bloody hell, were spying on me, you git?! How rude! Why the hell would you do that? And yes, wanker, I'm fine!" Arthur yelled.

"I'm rude? You've been acting like a complete ass for the past week, what the fuck man?! I thought we were friends!" Alfred stepped toward him, throwing his hands up in a shrug.

Meanwhile, Gilbert and Francis watched form the stairwell above. They exchanged knowing stares and nodded very serious-like. They then looked to the other side, where Ivan reluctantly took part in their less than thought out plan.

"We go on his signal." Francis dully said, giving a sarcastic long face of determination that made Gilbert go over to the side to suppress laughter.

"That's just how I am, if you have a problem with it, why are you even trying to spend time with me anymore, you have friends!" Arthur snapped.

"Yeah, but I want to be _your_ friend! And you and I were, up until the point where you decided 'Hey, I think today I'll become a bigger bitch than that one girl from Belarus!' I mean seriously man! What is it? What did I do to piss you off so much?!" Alfred pleaded.

"Hey, I was never really your friend; I was just acting like it to humor myself, git!"

"Yeah right, what about your father, and everything else you told me? What about my little massage, did you do that to 'humor' yourself too?" Alfred glared.

"So I told you a few things about myself, big deal! And I was just trying to help you not be so sore, nothing more!" Arthur frowned.

"Well, you didn't have to let me sleep there either!"

"I-…" Arthur stopped. _…don't have a come back for that one._

"Yeah, that's what I thought. So, what has tempted you to try to act like you hate me, when you clearly don't?" Alfred asked, crossed his arms and leaning against a wall.

"Nothing tempted me; I've always been like this. So I was nice ONCE. Who cares, I was probably high." Arthur, running out of comebacks, quickly took the short cut everyone else did, cross through the closed cheerleading training area and gymnastics area to reach the first parking lot.

Alfred smirked.

"Oh come on Arthur. I've seen you staring at me, don't lie." Alfred thought maybe if he teased him, the two could turn the whole thing into a joke, and go back to being friends.

Arthur stopped and grinned almost evilly, his back turned to Alfred's.

Meanwhile, Francis and Gilbert weren't sure what to do. They couldn't see the two anymore, but Ivan diffidently wasn't giving the signal yet.

"What the fucks taking so long?" Gilbert asked Ivan, who was still looking down at the part of the stairwell the two other's couldn't see.

"No. I think we should let this go. Looks like they might work it out on their own." Ivan leaned back on the wall, watching. Francis and Gilbert ran around the perimeter of the stairs and plopped themselves on either side of Ivan, wanting to see what he could see.

"Why would you think that?" Arthur turned his head slightly, still not facing Al.

"I've seen you staring at me. Obviously you can't get enough of the hero!" Alfred smugly stared at the back of the Brit's head. This was so working!

Arthur turned around fully, smirking. Now was a better time than any. He began walking towards Alfred, stopping about a foot in front of him.

"Now, what a ridiculous thing to say." He whispered.

"Dude, you're just in denial! You wish you were with this. But no man, cause you're acting like too much of a bitch and I'm just like nuh-uh man, not gonna happen. You're just jelly!" Alfred pointed an accusing finger at him Oh yes; soon enough the Briton would object and they'd end up laughing about it. Too easy!

Arthur walked towards him again and Alfred instinctively backed up until he left his back meet the cool surface of the wall mats. He was probably going to hit him now. Oh great. Arthur stopped in front of his again, their noses mere inches apart.

"You're right Alfred. I have been staring. It's just hard not to sometimes…" Arthur smiled slyly.

"Um, thanks, I think…" Alfred gulped, okay…so this was different, certainly not what he had planned on.

"Oh thanks indeed. Alfred, I'm a man who does what he wants, and gets what he wants, and do you know what that means?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"You go to starbucks a lot?"

"N-no, coffee's intolerable. No, it means I will do a lot of things, some good some bad, to get what I want. And do you know what I want right now?" Arthur looked Alfred up and down.

"Personal space?" Alfred hoped that one was a yes…

"Nope. I'll give you a hint…" With this, Alfred felt Arthur run a finger up his chest before gripping to his tie. He looked at him, wide eyed, almost trying to force himself to melt into the wall. Arthur's expression reminded Alfred of someone about to devour something they craved so much. This wasn't good….

Francis and Gilbert leaned over the stairwell, trying to watch.

"You get him, you damn brit!" Gilbert loudly whispered.

"Oh, oui, the system _does _work…get him with your Big Ben, you got this!" Francis smirked before whisper-cheering with Gilbert.

"Arthur, please!" Alfred smiled nervously as Arthur stayed still for a moment.

Alfred then felt himself jerked forward by his tie and his lips crashed into Arthur's. At first Alfred's eyes widened at the feel. No, this wasn't right…But then Arthur kept him there, and Alfred slowly closed his eyes, returning the kiss. Arthur became even more eager and slowly ran his tongue across the bottom of Alfred's lip. Alfred willingly let him in, there was a war for dominance, but Alfred lost very quickly. Arthur stroked Alfred's tongue with his own, exploring his mouth. Alfred went to move his hands to Arthur's face to hold him there, but he felt Arthur grab both his wrists and hold them over his head with one hand, the other holding him around his waist. He pulled away.

"What are you doing?" He looked upward where Arthur held his hands.

"Stopping you from objecting to this." Alfred almost asked what he was talking about until he saw Arthur's other hand reach for his out of place cowlick.

"H-How did you know about that?" Alfred asked before Arthur touched it.

"Francis tells me things Matthew tells him." Arthur purred, gripping on to the small hair.

"Matthew you're such a little- Ahhhhh!" Alfred moaned halfway through his sentence as Arthur stroked the hair. God, he hated how much of a problem the damn thing always had been for him. Oh, but it felt so good, how could he complain?

With this Arthur let go of his hands and began kissing him again. Alfred wrapped his arms around him and both slid down the wall to the matted floors below. Arthur straddled the man underneath him as began unbuttoning his top, making sure his mouth and hands touched every visible piece of tan skin. He came up and nipped at the American's neck, relishing in the gasps he earned from him. Alfred clawed at Arthur's back as the light blonde kissed and licked his way down his chest, stomach, and naval, stopping short and looking up.

"Do it!" Alfred loudly begged as Arthur repeated that one more time. Alfred couldn't wait anymore as he gripped a clump of the Englishman's hair.

By now, Arthur had removed his own shirt. He slowly began massaging Alfred's inner thighs in a circular motion, roving higher and higher up. He gained more confidence each time the man beneath him refused to be quiet in his state. This was bliss, and pleasure, and pure ecstasy…

Slowly, Arthur unzipped Alfred's jeans, smirking at the noticeable buldge in his pants. And the batman underwear, seriously? He needs to grow up. But right now, he was anything but a kid.

Both bodies were hot and steamed and Arthur savored the flushed look of pure lust on Alfred's face as he begged for Arthur, hand's gripping the soft floor as Arthur began his work.

"Don't worry love; I'll make your first time blissful…" This was the last thing Alfred heard before he stopped listening, and focused on the stars he saw 2 seconds later.

And it didn't take long for Francis and Gilbert, who had moved to the door right outside the gym, to hear a screamed:

"Arthur Kirkland!"

**A/N: Hmmm, so they got sexy in the gym. Anyway, I hope I didn't disappoint! I've been working on writing scenes like that, this is this first I've used in a story before, so I hope I did well. I got the Nantucket idea from a few other authors I had seen using that, so yeah. I don't think the rating needs to be changed, but if you think so, plz tell me, last thing I need is to get in trouble or something. Either way, yay! I will see you guy's next chapter! Plz review guys, I know there's more than 3 or 4 of you reading this story! Thx sirs, love ya's!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So a friend on here and one outside of this site have informed me it would be smart to change the rating due to the last chapter. So that is done, and it might have happened anyway, I get pretty paranoid. Guys, I was so tired today, I talked to a closed door of a bedroom for like 10 minutes before I realized my brother wasn't in it. –Facepalm- Bloody hell, I am a lost hope. Anyway:**

Matthew sat on the couch with Francis. For once the two weren't messing around, talking dirty; they were just sitting together, chatting. It was a nice change, and more Matthew's speed.

"So mon cher, there is something I should tell you…" Francis had immediately driven over to Matt's place as soon as Alfred screamed Arthur's name, signaling that their little fest was over. Of course, it would still be a while, so he figured spending a bit of time with his own lover wouldn't hurt.

"What is it Blueeyes?" Matthew leaned on his shoulder.

Right then the door opened just a crack and Alfred poked his head in, making sure no one was around…

"We can see you." Francis smiled.

"Crap." Alfred muttered, stepping through the door. Matthew took one look at him and looked confused, but then, not a half second later, changed his expression to a knowing and accusing smirk.

"All you need is a wadded up pair of panty hose inside a broken purse and you could be one of those women we saw when we stupidly went down town at night last week!" Matthew placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"Shut up." Alfred pushed him back, smiling a bit at what he had said.

"Was sex with Arthur good mon ami?" Francis winked.

"You shut up too. How do you even know?!" Alfred asked. Then realization struck him and he shot Francy a dark glare.

"I don't know…how do I know? Let me think for a second…maybe I know because of…" Francis paused, as if trying to remember.

"ARTHUR KIRKLAND! OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Francis yelled, imitating Alfred as he threw himself against a wall, sliding down it with a dramatic look of lust on his face.

"You are an ass." Alfred looked down at him.

"You all sure were quick, at least savor the damn moment." Francis smirked and stood back up.

"You yelled that?!" Matthew asked his brother, focusing more on Francis's previous act. He started laughing uncontrollably.

"It's not funny dude, and no I didn't!" He glared. Oh who was he kidding, he so had.

"Talented mouth?" Francis winked.

"I will strangle you right here, right now!" Alfred warned, though he had to admit he was laughing.

"A strangle? For free? Matthew charges."

"How many glasses of wine has he had?" Alfred turned to his brother who was still snickering.

"Um...a lot. Anyway, how aboot you tell us every detail! I have been waiting for the day you became impure!" Matthew clapped.

"And how many glasses of wine have _you_ had?" Alfred eyed him.

"Um…a lot. But who cares, anyway, tell us, please! At least say what your favorite part was!" Matthew gripped his brother's shoulders and sat him down in the recliner, rushing to his own seat as if waiting for a story.

"You probably already know what y favorite part was. Like any it was-"

"ARTHUR KIR-"

"SHUT UP." Alfred took a pillow and threw it as hard as he could at Francis.

"Well duh, but what was your second favorite?" Matthew smiled.

"Okay, which one of you bastards told him about this?" Alfred pointed to his cowlick and frowned.

"Matthew told me, I told Gilbert, Gilbert probably told Eyebrows." Francis shrugged.

"You're welcome by the way." He added.

"Look, I am really tired. I need to go upstairs." Alfred went to get up.

"Actually mon ami, your little brother and I were going to stay down here and talk, is that okay?" Francis asked.

"Yeah sure. Why don't you have some of my brother's beloved maple syrup he mad a few days ago while you're at it." Alfred gestured to the refrigerator.

"No Francis, why don't we go upstairs and I'll show you what real maple syrup is…" Matthew purred into Francis's neck.

"OOOOKAY, AND WITH THAT I'LL BE IN THE BASEMENT." Alfred loudly yelled as he ripped the basement door open.

God his brother was weird when drunk. He turned on the light and yelped when he saw a spider, jumping maybe two feet in the air. He calmed himself.

"Be cool, be cool…." He light chuckled to himself.

He didn't usually go down here, but he felt that right now it was very necessary, seeing as how his brother was having, um…fun upstairs.

_Might as well see if anyone is on._ Alfred pulled himself to his brother's laptop, as he was down here more than Alfred, he must have forgotten it, and flipped it open.

**gilTheawesome: **Yeyah! Someone got some today, yahoo!

**ImtheHero: **Were you guys watching or something?!

**gilTheawesome: **Kesese~ Hell yeah, it was better than tv!

**Lizzycat08: **Okay, who got what and what did I miss?

**gilTheawesome: **Hey Liz, guess what?! Our little Al got sexy in the gym! That's what you missed woman!

**Lizzycat08: **Al, who'd you get sexy with?! ;)

**ImtheHero: **guys….

**gilTheawesome: **Arthur Kirkland ;) or should I say "ARTHUR KIRKLAND! OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Rofl I'll be laughing forever dude!

Alfred leaned back in his chair and facepalmed. God, was he really _that_ loud?! How embarrassing…

**Lizzycat08: **Oh my God that's hilarious! And Arthur?! I KNEW IIIIITTTTTTT! –slaps Gilbert repeatedly-

**gilTheawesome: **Rofl, what the hell?! xD

**Lizzycat08: **Remember, Antonio, Feli, and I betted?

**ImtheHero: **-_- You all betted?

**Lizzycat08: **Um…yeah. Antonio owes Feli 12 bucks and depending on the answer to my next question, Feli may owe me 10. Oh! And Antonio also owes Gil and I 12 too cause' we sided with Feli in a team.

**gilTheawesome: **Awesome! I get 12 awesome bucks! Lizzy, ask the kid!

**ImtheHero: **Gilbert, stop tellin' people!

**Lizzycat08: **Who was the aggressor?

**ImtheHero: **Oh my- you must be kidding…

**gilTheawesome: **answer the fucking question.

**ImtheHero: **Fine…it was Arthur.

**Lizzycat08: **Shit you. Now I owe Feli 10 bucks.

**gilTheawesome: **I'm kinda glad I didn't bet on that one.

**ImtheHero: **;P you guys officially suuuucckk! Look, I'm gonna leave now, but have fun discussing this. GILBERT DONT TELL PEOPLE.

**gilTheawesome: **Don't worry, I'm only telling those who were really in on all of this. Only Francis, Feli, Antonio, myself, Lizzy, and Feliks know. Maybe Ludwig. I'm assuming your brother knows so add his awesome syrup making ass on the list. :P

**ImtheHero: **Yeah, whatever.

**Lizzycat08: **One more thing before you go! PROM. Tis' coming. Everyone needs a date, we can't do what we did last year…

**ImtheHero: **Aw why not? I liked dancing in a fucking circle with you guys while Francis poured punch down Gilbert's shirt… :*(

**gilTheawesome: **…shut the hell up. Either way buddy…you should ask Arthur to the dance…it's sweet and shit. Roderich already asked Lizzy. I'm going with myself. (don't judge) So you gotta find some one. I suggest it be your lovers. Bye dude!

**ImtheHero: **baii! ;D

Alfred slammed the laptop and got up, pacing. Oh my God, he should ask Arthur to the prom…oh good lord, how should he go about this?! They were basically working backwards, they barley knew each other, they had had sex, and now Alfred was going to have to find the courage to ask the dude to Prom?! It wasn't that he didn't want to, trust him, he did, it was just that Arthur didn't seem like the type to go to dances like that. He would reject him for sure! Then Alfred would have to go alone. Or with Gil…ew!

_Okay, calm down, you have some time to worry about this, just…hint it to him. Yeah, that's it! Hint to him that you want him to go with you, and hopefully when you ask, he'll say yes! Perfect!_

Then Alfred heard something. Damn it, the two hadn't bothered to go upstairs…Alfred grabbed a broom and banged it against the ceiling above him.

"WHAT?" A muffled voice yelled in response, though he couldn't make out who.

Alfred hated when he could hear them.

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

* * *

Alfred wouldn't see Arthur until study hall. The first time seeing him, and it being a free time, was a great thing, just not when he was nervous about hinting Prom to him…especially after what had happened. Were they dating? Well, obviously. Or was it a one-night-stand type of thing? Oh he hoped not, that would suck! He'd have to ask…no…ugh!

"Are you alright love, you're twitching a bit." Alfred, hearing this jumped in the air, whirled around, and yelped in a complete startled mess.

"S-Sorry, you startled me Iggy! And l-love?" Alfred smiled in hope.

"Yes 'love'. Isn't that what one should call his boyfriend?" Arthur smirked.

"Boyfriend? Oh yay!" Alfred fist punched the air once.

"Yes boyfriend…what you think we'd do something as intimate as that and _not_ be dating? Trust me Alfred; I'm nothing like that frog Francis." Arthur shook his head.

"Francis has been fully committed to my brother Iggy, you can't say that anymore." Alfred smiled, patting his back.

"I-I'm sorry, but why do you call me Iggy? It isn't even remotely similar to Arthur…" Arthur asked, raising a massive eyebrow.

"Well, you're from England. I wanted to call you Artie, but I replaced the Art part with Igg. So it turned into Iggy. Cute, huh?" Alfred grinned, proud of his cleverness.

"England isn't a person." Arthur crossed his arms.

"Yeah, but if it was, I bet it'd be you." Alfred teased.

"You know what? You're right, I would be England, and I would be proud of it." Arthur sat and crossed his legs.

Alfred laughed at the thought. Countries portrayed as people…ha, how ridiculous. He shook his head and sat next to his boyfriend, watching him for a second. Arthur glanced at him.

_Ugh, stop staring; you're acting weird again… _Alfred ordered himself, turning his gaze away to a book that was on the table in front of him.

"S-so, Iggy…what do you think about dancing?" Alfred suddenly asked after a somewhat random silence.

"Hmmm? Well, I don't take a huge liking in it…well, at least not the kind you do here. What do you call it, breakdancing? No, I can't dance like that." Arthur shook his head, furrowing his brow, flipping a page in his book.

"Well, what kind of dancing _do_ you like?" Alfred put his elbow on the table, propping his head up with his hand.

"I suppose ballroom dancing, waltzing, oz step, slow dancing you'd call it, thing's like that." Arthur shrugged.

"Oh, so, like, gentlemen's dances?"

"Um, yes I suppose, if that's how you see it." Arthur looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"What?" Alfred asked after a few seconds of his odd stare.

"Why are you questioning my dancing abilities?" Arthur closed his book and folded his hands, waiting for an answer.

"I-um, just wanted to know more about you. Y-Yeah, that's all." Alfred nervously assured, picking up his own book.

"Odd first question…but if that works, go ahead." Arthur nodded.

"Yeah…so, Arthur?" Alfred had another matter to ask him about.

"Yes?"

"We should tell people, right? That we're together?" Alfred felt almost scared. He was the most popular boy in school, he'd dated a lot of girls, he was a football player, and no one really suspected he was gay. Well, maybe that one big group, but the rest of the students? Nope, not at all. Would this affect his football carrier? Would he lose friends? Would he end up being bullied like in elementary school?

No, it didn't matter. He was with Arthur, and that's where he wanted to be, always. And if anyone questioned that, well that was their problem, not his. They weren't dating him; they didn't have to worry about it. No, this was fine. He wanted people to know.

"I would think so, unless of course you'd rather not tell anyone." Arthur seemed worried at the last sentence, though he tried o hide it. He didn't want Alfred to be ashamed of him, not at all. But, if he wanted to keep a secret, Arthur would play along for him.

Alfred's eyes widened. He'd really do that for him? He'd really play pretend if Alfred dint want to tell people? How sweet…but no. Now it was his turn to be a man.

"No. I want everyone to know. I'd scream it from the rooftops dude! So how should we, you know, go about this?" Alfred asked.

"…I have an idea."

The bell rung, signaling next hour. People gathered in the halls, and Alfred and Arthur made sure they were the last to leave study hall. Everyone bustled about, and a few became curious where their favorite football player and friend had gone. Gilbert and Lizzy, Roderich by her side, waited in the halls, even though they already had their stuff. They knew what was about to happen. So did Antonio, Feliks, Ludwig, Feli, Matthew, Francis, and even Ivan. Kiku and Yao waited too, along with Lovino. This was it. Everyone else in the halls, noticing the maybe thirteen people watching the study hall doors very non-subtlety, turned and watched too. What were they waiting for?

Then the study hall doors opened and out came Arthur and Alfred, heads held high in confidence. Arthur could feel Alfred's hand in his own already squeezing and bringing slight pain. He was scared. Everyone was watching them. _Everyone…_that's a lot of people…oh God, had he made a mistake? Should he have kept this quiet?

Everyone's eyes trailed downward to where the Englishmen and American clasped hands. No one said anything, no one moved. A few blinked, others didn't. The silence seemed to last forever until a voice rang out over the stillness.

"YEAH, YOU GET HIM BOY!" Gilbert yelled, though Alfred wasn't sure which one of them he had directed this too.

With this there as a pause until their entire group was screaming, hollering, and shouting cheers of approval. After the thirteen people who had been waiting so patiently rang out in support, so did the rest of the hall, patting Arthur and Alfred on the back as they walked down the hall, hand in hand. Alfred could have been wrong, but he could have sworn that for a brief second, a smile crossed Arthur's features.

"That went well!" Alfred breathed as the two swiftly made their way down the halls.

"Quite." Arthur agreed, letting a small grin appear on his face.

It had worked! Arthur's idea had actually worked! Alfred felt a wave of relief wash over him. Eventually the cheers died down and everyone went back to their own business, a few coming up and making happy remarks about the new couple, smiling, waving, ect. The day was turning out to be perfect! Now all Alfred had to do was figure out one last thing:

How the hell he was going to get this brit to come to Prom with him.

**A/N: Omg guys I LOVED writing this chapter, for various reasons! Our story is so close to a close, I'm sad it's gonna be over soon. **** I hope you guys like these last two or three chapters I'm getting ready to write. Please review guys, reviews are like Prussia, they are awesome. Hey guys, while you're at it, why not put in your review which pairing you think I should do for the next story? I love to know your all's opinions! Til' next time, sirs! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Wow. While writing this chapter all I wanted was one of those old timey songs to jam out to. You know like in those movie montages where they show the character going through stuff and they play a comical old song through it. Like sugar sugar, knock on wood, or something? Also, there is an appearance in this chapter OF SOMEONE I DON'T LIKE. Ah whatever, I found something and I wrote: **

Alfred sat in study hall, tapping his pencil against the table as rapidly as he could. Arthur had gotten up to go find another book besides the boring one he was reading. Well, Arthur didn't think it was boring but Alfred read one page of it and then realized that was about 2 minutes of his life that he'd never get back. It was Dracula. Like the really old version in book form. Alfred preferred the more modern movies of the vampire.

"Whaz up?!" A loud voice sounded as two more companions joined Alfred's table.

"Hola amigo!" Antonio waved cheerfully as Alfred looked up, smiling at his friends. He knew Arthur couldn't stand them, so maybe it was a good thing he wasn't over here this time.

"Hey dudes! And not much, I'm just stressing, you know?" Alfred slammed his book shut and threw it to the side. He had been up almost every night for the past few days, deciding how to ask Arthur to the upcoming event.

"You look like crap." Gilbert giggled.

"Gee, thanks man, I like knowing that." Alfred laughed, reaching across the table to hit the albino in the arm. Antonio nodded in agreement to he got a small smack too. Antonio looked up in question, smiling.

"Everybody gets one." Alfred stated very matter-of-factly.

"Ha! So, we have been up at night have we?" Gilbert asked, a hint of suggestion in his voice.

"Yes, but not like that! I've been thinking things over, you know." Alfred shrugged.

"'Shame on that first part. And what have you been thinking over?"

"Well, Prom is coming up and I'm still trying to figure out how to…" Alfred's voice trailed off as he leaned to his left, watching his boyfriend skim through the books on the shelves, that usual scowl on his face.

"…how to get Blondie to go with you? You guys are citas; it really shouldn't be that hard to ask…" Antonio chuckled.

"Well, you guys don't know him! He's not one to go to stuff like that." Alfred sighed, not knowing what "citas" meant in Spanish.

"He's not? Well, with his damn punkiness, I would have thought otherwise." Gilbert turned around in his seat to stare at the brit.

"I know right?! He wears leather boots and I swear one time he so had eyeliner on, and yet he doesn't go to dances or social gatherings?! What the hell?!" Alfred had been leaning over to talk to them and now slammed himself back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"Well, does he even dance at all?" Antonio asked, turning back to facing Alfred.

"Yeah, but it's like waltzing and shit. The only thing I'm willing do to with him that is even remotely close to that is the box step, but I can't even do that!" Alfred grabbed onto his own hair with both hands in frustration.

"Y-You're joking right? Dude 10 year olds can do that." Antonio laughed.

"Shut up, you're a dancer Antonio, you'd know how. Some of us haven't been taught!" Gilbert snapped, which Toni took as of a sign of him not knowing how either.

"Box step, eh? Maybe we can teach you!" Matthew had been to their left that whole time with Francis, listening.

"Oh good God no…" Alfred groaned.

"Oh good God oui!" Francis laughed grabbing his hand and pulling. Matthew gestured for Gilbert and Antonio to follow, but they were already pushing their chairs in, wanting to see Al learn to dance.

"How the hell did we just leave class like that?" Alfred asked as he was pulled down the empty halls.

"You really think the teacher cares about us?" Francis narrowed his eyes as he glanced back.

"Excellent point, but what about-whoa!" Alfred was cut off as Francis ripped open a metal door and pulled Alfred down into darkness, the other three following straight behind.

"Ugh, I can't see a thing!" Gilbert snapped.

"Well get used to it, follow the voice in front of you mon ami, we'll reach a light switch soon enough." Francis's voice was a heard a few feet ahead of him.

"Where are we anyway?" Alfred asked as they began to slow.

"You'll see." Matthew softly said.

Suddenly light flooded the room and they had to shield their eyes for a second. The lights flickers, buzzed, then finally decided to stay on, revealing something the boys had forgotten about.

"Whoa, is this the old dancing studio?!" Antonio walked into the center and began curiously looking around.

"No, it's the old shopping mall, what the hell does it look like dude?" Gilbert sarcastically said, punching him in the arm before taking the surroundings.

The wooden floor was nice and clean along with a whole wall made of mirrors. The mirrors weren't in the best condition as dust and cobwebs claimed a good percentage of them, but they wee usable as Matthew took his jacket off, using it to wipe the mirrors off a bit.

"I didn't think anyone used this anymore, ever since we stopped having ballet classes for school profit…why doesn't the dance team use this place?" Alfred asked, chasing a daddy long legs off an old boom box.

"They have the gym. Plus, this place if so old, I think they are afraid to use the flooring. It's cracked and stuff, rotted, so they had to stop using if for safety precautions most likely." Matthew explained.

"Why didn't they lock the door?"

"People think it's a janitor's closet. Or at least Francis and I did, that's how we found it." Matthew nodded.

"Oh cool…so, why are we here again?" Alfred had completely forgotten as he continued to let the spider crawl on his hand.

"Ew, Alfred get that thing off of you!" Antonio cried.

"I got it!" Gilbert yelled, rolling up an old magazine and smacking Alfred.

"That wasn't even close to my hand!"

"Whoops!" Gilbert shrugged.

"Let's focus, s'il vous-"

"Wait, are we really going to teach him how to dance?" Matthew cut his boyfriend off.

Alfred gave his brother a sarcastic look.

"No Mattie, we just made this big trip down here for nothing."

* * *

Alfred hadn't realized how easy this actually was. He watched his brother and Francis do it, then Antonio and Francis, the three alternated as they found it fun to show off their dancing skills. Box step was easy, but they'd get carried away and start going all pro on him. It was kind of annoying but finally they stopped.

"Ready to box step? You've seen us do it." Francis held his hand out.

"I-I'm sorry, do I have to dance with you?" Alfred felt uncomfortable in a sense with that.

"Fine, meany, dance with your brother." With this, Francis shoved Alfred toward his brother and Matthew just shrugged, more or less okay with it.

"Lead or follow?" Matthew sighed.

"Huh?"

"Lead or follow dumbass, pick one!" Gilbert yelled, laughing with Antonio.

Suddenly a song started playing. Alfred turned and glared as the song Pretty Woman began. Matthew shot Francis a look.

"Ugh, what?! It's funny." Francis quickly said, resting his hand on the volume dial.

"Turn it off."

Francis gave a solemn look and hit the power button. **(A/N: For my sake I wish you'd open a new tab a listen to it while you read this xD)**

"L-lead." Arthur mumbled.

"Okie dokie, so place your hand here…" Matthew took his brother's hand and put it on his waist, his other in his own.

"Great! Now, step forward with your left foot and then bring your feet together I'll follow." Matthew instructed. Alfred easily did as told.

"Good, good, now, step right with your right foot then bring your feet together again. Now, since you're the leader, move backwards, and then take two steps to the left. Now we are back where we started, and the process repeat!" Matthew smiled. He said this slowly as Alfred did everything he was told. This was easy!

"Dude, rock out, I awesomely have got this down pat, woohoo!" Alfred cheered for himself as he continued dancing with his brother.

"Dip!" Francis said.

With this Alfred dipped his brother and grinned.

"Stop it!" Matthew shot.

"Kay'!"

With this Alfred let go of his brother who dropped back onto the floor. Matthew burst out laughing.

"You dick head…"

* * *

Arthur finally found a good book: The Great Gatsby. He'd already read it, but doing it a second time couldn't hurt. He looked over to where Alfred had been sitting then noticed he wasn't there. He frowned. Where could the boy have run off to now? Usually he didn't leave without telling him or taking him with him. Hopefully he wasn't sick…

"Hey Arthur!" A high-pitched voice called cheerfully behind him.

He turned to see Feli and Ludwig sitting at the table closet to him, Feli practically standing on it as he waved.

"Oh. Hey Ludwig, Feli." Arthur nodded to them both.

"Are you excited?!" Feli jumped up and grabbed his shoulders.

"Feli, let go of him!" Ludwig ordered.

"E-Excuse me?" Arthur stuttered.

"I was asking if you were excited about Prom, silly!" Feli let go but continued to look at Arthur with eyes Arthur wasn't quite sure he'd ever seen before. They were almost like a honey color or gold, very unusual.

"P-Prom? That's here already?" Arthur frowned. He wasn't one to go to things like that, not in a heartbeat. He hated the idea of being in a crowded room with loud people, loud music, and dancing he couldn't even do! What a damn waste…

"Yes! Isn't that great! Ludwig and I are going tog-"

Feli was cut off as Ludwig placed a hand over his mouth calmly.

"He means, are you going?" Ludwig sighed.

"Me? Oh, um…I uh…no probably not." Arthur hadn't been asked by Alfred, plus he didn't want to go.

"R-Really? Alfred has not asked you yet?" Ludwig even seemed a bit shocked.

"I-I've got to get going, but it was _lovely_ chatting with you all." Arthur tried to keep the sarcasm out of his voice as he dashed towards the door, but he was pretty sure the sarcasm became apparent with the word "lovely".

The bell rang right when his hand landed on the handle. Ha, he was right, how random. He ripped the door open and walked about before Ludwig, Feli, or anyone else had the chance to chat with him about Prom that he hadn't been aware of for some reason. Then he passed the poster hung on the wall.

"The theme is a night in Paris? How cliché…" Arthur rolled his eyes. That one guy Francis would love that...

* * *

"W-was that the bell?" Alfred asked, looking towards the door. He was still dancing box step, they all were. Gilbert with Alfred, Francis with Mathew, and Antonio kind of dancing by himself.

"Shit, go go go go!" Gilbert pressed, running up the stairs, the rest following behind, laughing to themselves.

When they reached the door they flung it open then slammed it shut, all looking at one another, grinning.

"Thanks guys, you really did help." Alfred made sure to pat everyone on the back.

"It's fine Alfred! Now, you need to go get your little British flower, oui?" Francis winked.

"Yeah…God I'm nervous. I should go find him. Bye guys!" He waved.

"Godspeed!" Francis yelled in encouragement.

Alfred ran around the corner to his locker, opening it, grabbing its contents, and rushing to chemistry class, where his lab partner/boyfriend would be waiting. He was obviously late, the flow of students had decreased to a trickle and the class was in the next building. He sighed, taking the elevator down, then crossing over to the next build, entering the first room on the left.

"I' glad you decided to join us today Mister. Jones." The teacher stated, glaring.

"Uh, yeah, sorry." Alfred mumbled, taking his seat.

The teacher began giving instructions, but no one really listened, having side conversations of their own.

"Where were you?" Arthur leaned over and whispered into Alfred's ear.

"I, um, was…gym." Alfred hadn't planned an excuse yet.

"That wasn't even a sentence." Arthur smirked.

"I was in the gym because I went to get a drink, but the teacher caught me in the hallway, needing help moving some boxes of new weights for the school's workout area." Alfred smiled to himself. Well, that sounded convincing enough.

"Oh. Well, you could've just said that." Arthur said, staring back at the teacher.

Once the class got into group work, Arthur noticed Alfred becoming a bit anxious.

"Are you okay love, you're acting a bit jittery." Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Me? Yeah, I'm cool, I'm co- AH!" With this Alfred nearly fell out of his stool.

Arthur smiled a bit at his idiot boyfriend.

"Okay, if you're sure."

"H-Hey, Arthur?" Alfred asked, looking at him as if he was about to get smacked.

"Yes?"

"Um, so, what do you think about Prom? Sounds like, uh, fun right?" Alfred bit his lip.

"Um…yes, kind of. Just not the type of thing I typically go to, you know?" Arthur looked away from him, working on their current assignment.

_WHAT?! Was that a yes or a no!? Oh wait…you haven't even properly asked yet, so it wasn't either…_ Alfred thought to himself.

"B-But um…like, what about uh…well would you go to one?" Alfred asked, feeling dumber by the minute.

"No. I probably would never go to one." Arthur said. There was no way he would go to Prom, nope. Not even for his poppet. Though, it was hard to see him working so hard at this. He seemed so nervous, it was almost cute…Arg, no Arthur, stop it, stop thinking that, you are not going to Prom, no!

Alfred squinted. He could see something in Arthur's face, but what was it? Was that doubt? Did he secretly want to go? Well he was going with him. He was so not letting him just sit in his house that Friday, no way. He would get him to go with him. He knew how.

* * *

"Okay, so, I think I'm ready." Alfred breathed. They were outside the cafeteria where everyone was eating lunch. Alfred had told the trio his plan, and they couldn't be more excited to watch it go down. He had managed to loose Arthur in the stampede everyone seemed to make to get out of class, so this was it. God he was nervous…oh shit, was he really going to- no, yes, he had to…

"You are awesome dude, you go out there and awesome ask him out, then when he awesomely says yes, I will jump in the air and yell: FUCK YEAH, AWESOMENESS! Sound good?" Gilbert laughed.

"Sounds peachy." Alfred chuckled.

"Francis and I may start singing to have background affect!" Antonio smiled.

"For the love of God, please don't dudes." Alfred begged.

"We are joking! Now stop stalling, and go!" Francis pushed him a bit.

"St-Stalling? I'm not stalling! Gee, that's a funny word, stalling, bet you cant say it three times fast! Stalling, stalling, stalling, stalling-"

"ALFRED!" All three yelled.

"Sorry, I'll go now, get a front row seat." Alfred mumbled, shoving past them to look over the railing. Then he saw Arthur, sitting with Ludwig and Feli near the corner. Okay, lets do this…

Alfred sighed and prepared himself, praying secretly. He then walked to the center of the top floor looking over the cafeteria students below. He walked over to the railing and gripped it's cool surface, reminding himself to breath.

"H-Hey, could I have everyone's attention?" Alfred tried to yell, but it only got a few.

_Oh God this sucks, I'm gonna fail all over again…_

"Oh for fucks sake, HEY! EVERYONE SHUT UP, AND LISTEN TO THIS AWEOSME SON OF A BIT, HE HAS SHIT TO SAY." Gilbert stepped out from around the corner, standing next to Alfred. Immediately the whole room fell silent and everyone was looking up at the two.

"Now talk, god…" Gilbert shook his head and took a seat at a nearby table with Francis and Antonio.

Alfred looked out and felt his heart stop. He then scanned and found those beautiful green eyes, watching him in shock.

"Um, thanks. Uh…so...erm…I want to…" Alfred could've killed himself. Everyone waited. Finally he decided, just get it over with!

He sighed.

"Arthur Kirkland!" He yelled out, gesturing toward him.

Arthur blinked. What was the bloke doing?

"Will you do me the honor of going to senior Prom with me?" He asked loudly. There was a silence. Everyone watched either him or Arthur, who sat there in shock.

_Oh fuck this was a bad idea…_

Slowly everyone watched the messy haired blonde stand and walk to the center of the room, looking up at Alfred as the kid was nearly falling over the railing to look down at him. The suspense dragged for a second. Arthur looked around the room once then back into Alfred's blue eyes.

"Alfred Jones…yes. I would love to go to Prom with you."

With that cheers rang out and clapping commenced. Alfred even jumped in the air, yelling a loud "YES!" He then ran down and hugged his boyfriend, giving him a small kiss on the lips.

"A-Alfred, don't kiss me in public…" Arthur mumbled as he hugged him back.

"You said yes though! You're the best, don't forget that dude." Alfred grinned uncontrollably. He then heard the faintest: FUCK YEAH, AWESOMENESS from the floor above them.

Alfred and Arthur just sat there, hugging each other. Now all that was left was prom. Damn, he had to rent a tux.

Once he let go, he looked at Arthur and kissed his forehead.

"You are a complete idiot. But for that, you are perfect. But remember one thing, and I'm saying it now…" Arthur warned.

"What?"

"I'm not breakdancing."

**A/N: Okay so…-sigh- Only 3 more chapters after this, and I know because I've already planned them out. Just a heads up. Thx you for reading! Plz review sirs, I love yas'! Til' next chapter **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry! No one appeared in the last chapter that I dint like I meant her too, and then I forgot, so sorry. So Prom night, huh? ...LET THE PREPERSATIONS BEGIN:**

"Okay, I'm going to go take a shower; I set your suit on the chair. Oh crap, did I remember to set out that one cologne that Francis says smells good?! Uhh…" Matthew was running from one end of the house to the other, basically freaking out.

"Dude, it's the girls that are supposed to be worried about all of this, we just have to throw on our sexy suits, fix our hair, and put on cologne. Plus, we're gay, so we don't even have to gout and buy corsages, what ever those are." Alfred moved his head from left to right, following his brother's unnecessary pace.

"Well I am the girl in our relationship, so I have every right to freak out!" Matthew said.

"Just go take your shower dude, try to relax." Alfred laughed.

"O-Okay, did you already take one?" Mathew questioned.

"Yeah dude, I stayed on top of things instead of going bat crap crazy like you." Alfred teased, grabbing his brother's shoulders and pushing him up the stairs.

"I am not bat- whatever you said. I'll be back." Matthew said, slipping his shirt off as he opened the bathroom door, slamming it shut.

Alfred stood there a second before remember he had his own things to do. He ran downstairs to grab his suit that he had trusted Matthew with a week before. It had been about a month since he had asked Arthur to go to prom with him. Usually, that is how long in advance most guys took to ask out their dates. Normal guys. Alfred just wanted it over as done as possible or else he would have stuck to 2 weeks.

He grabbed the suit and ran back upstairs, slamming his door shut as he prepared for the night of nights.

* * *

"We will look dashing, da?" Ivan asked. Arthur had invited him over to get ready with him; Ivan seemed more than happy to have come.

"Now do we have to dress up for the prom?" Arthur knew the answer; he just hated to have to do this. It was so far from his usual style.

"I don't think we have the choice." Ivan chuckled.

"Ugh, this is total bullocks!" Arthur said from behind a screen where he was getting into his suit.

"Where's the mirror?" Ivan asked, he had already gotten into his outfit.

"To you're left." Arthur said.

"This tux is too baggy in some places, too tight in others, it makes me look weird." Ivan frowned looking at himself in the mirror.

"Don't panic, I'm sure it looks fine." Arthur sighed.

"I borrowed this from a friends Dad, it looks awful!" Ivan shook his head, turning 360.

Arthur slipped on his outfit and buttoned the one button on it, scowling. Could he at least wear his earrings? He stepped out and looked at Ivan, wincing.

"Oh…that looks…great." Arthur tried his best to sound convincing.

"You don't have to lie." Ivan turned, glaring. He was wearing one of those cheesy old blue tuxes.

"I'm not. You might want to shave." Arthur ran a hand across his own jaw line to make sure he was good.

"You're right."

"I have a spare in the bathroom down the hall, go on now." Arthur pointed out of the room.

"Not too bad I guess…" Arthur said, admiring himself in the mirror.

* * *

Alfred knocked on the bathroom door.

"Dude, you've been in there and hour man!" Alfred said.

"Just come in Alfred, geesh." Matthew sneered.

Alfred opened the door to find Matthew with a towel around his waist, trying to fix his hair that had always been hard to dry for some unknown reason.

"Go get dressed your hair looks fine. I'll be there in a minute, but I need to brush my teeth, find my freakin' contacts, everything!" Alfred felt himself starting to freak out. Wow, that was new.

"You're right; I'll be right back…" Matthew darted out of the room.

* * *

Francis brushed his hair feeling more and more upset at it.

"You look fine!" Antonio assured.

"I looked like a waiter!" Francis yelped as he looked in the mirror.

"You do not, stop worrying!" Gilbert said, throwing his own dress shirt on.

"Night of my nightmares. What should I do with my hair?! Should I pull it back or leave it down or what guys, come on!" Francis ran two hands throw his think blonde hair.

"You look awesome, still not as much as me, but close enough! Just leave it down." Gilbert laughed, shoving him.

"Hey! Don't shove; I'm trying to fix my tie!" Antonio snapped.

"I like your suit." Francis looked him up and down, winking.

"Usted es muy pervertido!" Antonio cried.

"I never said I wasn't!" Francis laughed, turning back to the mirror.

"Besides, I only chose this one because it shows Lovi what a perfect curve of ass I have!" Antonio laughed placing a hand on his rear.

"Oh yeah, _Francis_ is the perverted one." Gilbert rolled his eyes, snickering.

The door bell rung.

"Come in!" Gilbert yelled.

"That could be a masked murderer!" Francis warned.

"If you're a masked murder, don't come in!" Gilbert yelled.

"Moron." Antonio murmured.

The click clack of heels was heard as the newcomer slowly walked in with pride. Gilbert looked her up and down and just blinked.

"Oh my God, you look hot!" Antonio randomly yelled.

"…Very sexy." Francis walked over and kissed her hand before walking past her to go pull his half back in a messy way that had used to work for him.

"Damn, for once you don't look like crap!" Gilbert laughed.

"Oh shut up Gil, and thanks boys." Lizzy smiled.

Lizzy wore a dark green dress with diamond like gems on it in pretty patterns. The dress was long, yet it up sliced up the left side, revealing her long leg and most of her thigh. She wore emerald earrings and sparkly high heels, along with a beautiful somewhat flashy ring.

"I told Roderich where to come, don't worry." Lizzy said as Antonio gave her a questioning look.

They were all going to go together in a limo, but they all had determined to meet up at Gilbert's place to do so. They were going out to a formal dinner before the prom at 8:00. Of course, that was who lasted that long.

* * *

"Would you hurry up!? You want to go pick up Arthur yourself don't you?" Mathew crossed his arms.

"Says the man who took and hour and a half!" Alfred shot back through his closed bedroom door.

"Come on! I want to see my date too you know." Matthew whined slightly.

"Then go, you have a car!" Alfred protested.

"I want you to see how I look though; I'm self conscious about it."

"Fine, I'm done, I'm coming. Sorry but these contacts are a bitch." Alfred chuckled, opening the door and took a look at his brother who stood there, tapping his foot against the wooden floor.

Matthew looked stunning in a black tux; he had decided to go more classic. He too had traded his glasses for contacts. The prom was being held at a hotel's ballroom downtown and something told these glasses would start to get in the way of some things.

"You look great Mattie!" Alfred complimented him.

"T-Thanks. I like yours too, you look sharp."

"Well come on dude, lets go. I'll meet you at Gilberts place as soon as I pick up Arthur." Alfred followed his brother who now raced down the stairs, reaching for his cell phone.

"Sounds great! See you in a few." Matthew waved as he and Alfred left and got into their separate cars.

* * *

"Okay, I think I'm done. I look good, da?" Ivan asked.

Arthur blinked.

"I look presentable, da?" Ivan smirked.

"Oh, yes, in that matter, you look ace." Arthur said.

"Ace? I'm guessing that is British term." Ivan put his shoes on.

"Ace basically means 'awesome'. How do I look?" Arthur asked.

"Actually pretty good, though I suggest not putting in your earrings or lip piercing." Ivan stood and brushed himself off, grabbing the corsage he had gotten for his date.

"I wont don't worry. So who are you taking? Obviously not Yao, judging by the corsage, she's female." Arthur pointed

"Da, I am taking that girl from Belarus, Natalia. She seems nice enough, kind of scary though, much like me." Ivan explained.

"Oh. Well, I hope you have fun." Arthur followed him to the living room where Ivan stopped and grinned at him.

"What?"

"Well, we WILL be at a hotel…have fun with Alfred, Arthur…" Ivan winked.

"O-Oh my, get out, go pick up your date, just, ugh!" Arthur pushed him out practically as the Russian laughed his head off. Sure he'd had sex with him once. But that was enough, he didn't want anymore. The only reason he had sex with him was to get him to be his, something he'd dreamed of. When they started dating afterwards, that goal was fulfilled. Now he could just be happy with Alfred, nothing more!

Arthur waited in his bathroom, fixing his hair, tie, everything, until he heard the door bell ring. His heart stopped but he kept his bearings as he strode to the front door, taking a deep breath before opening it.

"Hey darlin'! Whoa…" Alfred looked Arthur up and down. Damn he looked amazing! He wore a black blazer and black trousers with a dark green silk dress shirt, black tie, and black dress shirt. Not to mention emerald cufflinks.

"W-What?" Arthur suddenly got nervous that Alfred didn't like it.

"Y-You just look really nice…" Alfred turned away and blushed a bit.

"Thanks…you don't look all bad either, love." Arthur ran a hand down Alfred's arm and smiled. Who was he kidding, he looked amazing. Alfred also had on a black blazer and trousers, but had a button down dark silver silk vest on, with a white dress shirt on under that. He also wore a simple black tie and dress shoes with silver cufflinks.

"Thanks. So, ready to go to dinner? We need to get the Gilbert's place and wait for the limo." Alfred pointed a thumb out the door.

"Okay then, let's go."

Since Gilbert's house was nearby, the car ride was short and peaceful.

"Look who showed up!" Gilbert yelled as Arthur and Alfred walked in. Alfred had tried to hold Arthur's hand, but Arthur seemed nervous tonight and didn't want to.

After exchanges of how everyone looked, the limo came. Everyone piled in, laughing. Even Arthur was smiling, laughing a small bit every now and then.

"We are going to have a kick ass time! Let's see our couples!" Gilbert pulled out his phone and turned it sideways to take pictures.

"Text me the pictures later!" Everyone requested.

Gilbert tried to get everyone: Lizzy and Roderich hugging, Lovi and Antonio kissing, Matthew with Francis already trying to go at him, Arthur sitting on the floor of the limo with Alfred behind him, arms wrapped around his neck, and even a quick picture of himself, back turned, hands around himself as to look like he was making out with an unseen person.

At the dinner everyone laughed and loved the way people admired and complimented their attire, especially Lizzy.

"I must ask! Who here…is going to get a room at this damn hotel?" Gilbert snickered.

"Oh, Lovi and I are…" Antonio said, leaning to his left to wrap his arm around the Italian, running his hand particularly far down his back.

"You jerk!" Lovi spat. That didn't last too long though as Antonio ended up pulling Lovi on top of him, practically sticking his tongue down this throat.

"Well, that lasted longer than I expected, I'll admit that." Francis shrugged, used to this.

Everyone else though seemed kind of uncomfortable. Happily, they had been there a while, so it was time to go to their prom that awaited them.

"Are you guys just gonna stay here?" Gilbert turned to Antonio and Lovi.

"Um…no…we're going to go to the hotel…but we may not…..see you guys as soon as hoped." Antonio said between kisses.

"Awesome, have fun." Gilbert said, following the others to the limo.

The ride wasn't long and when they stepped out the looked around admiring everyone's looks. Slowly they all walked in hand in hand into the ballroom. It was huge, and quite a sight. There was a huge banner of the Effile Tower on the wall, seeming to be lit form the back. A night in Paris.

"_Baby, I'm so into you…you've go that something, what can I do?_" With this song's hearing most of the group's couples split off to dance with each other. _"Every time you look at me, my heart is jumping it's easy to see…" _Alfred kind of stood there, tapping his hand to his side to the beat. Wow this was awkward. All he wanted to do was dance and all Arthur wanted to do was avoid that.

"Wanna go dance?!" Alfred grabbed Arthur's hands.

"To this? Not really…" Arthur wasn't sure how to dance to songs like this.

"_You drive me crazy, I just can't sleep! I'm so excited, I'm in too deep, whoa, crazy, but it feels alright! Baby thinkin' off you keeps me up all night!"_ The song continued. With this Alfred got an idea.

"Hey! Why don't we get a room for later!?" He asked, excitedly.

"W-What?! No, why the bloody hell would we do that?!" Arthur yelped.

"Dude, you fucked me on the gym floor, I don't think your standards are too high." Alfred burst out laughing.

Arthur, shocked at what his boyfriend had just said, just stared, mouth gaping.

"Still…that was a one time thing, that won't happen again…" Arthur sneered.

_Bitch, please, _Alfred thought, _I'll make sure it happens again._

"Then why don't we just get it so we have somewhere to sleep. No sex, none. Just a bit of tv watching, at the most some snuggling, can you handle that?" Alfred tried his best to look like he was telling the truth.

"…Alright. But if you're lying, so help me God." Arthur warned, raising his voice slightly.

The night would be fun, fun indeed.

**A/N: 2 more chapters, how sad! The next one, if you couldn't tell by my awesome hints, will be a bit like the gym one except fro once Arthur is not the aggressor. How fun! Then after that we have our ending and we roll the freakin'credits. Love ya's, plz review! (Okay so, for my magic mike themed stuff, -is really into it- I still don't know who my main pairing should be, help me out?) Bye sirs! **

**BTW: The song Crazy used in this chapter is owned by Britney Spears**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So…we've had sexy times in the gym, now we will do it right and have sexy time in a hotel! After this just one more chapter…Oh well, I'm too excited for my upcoming story. Well, sit back and enjoy sirs, here we go!:**

**WARNING: THERE WILL TOTTALLY BE A SCENE. Seriously guys, I've had a red bull, lots of sugar, my friend is over throwing out suggestions like crazy, and we got this. Basically, this is gonna be graphic, longer, making the other one kind of look like shit. –is really into it- It's rated M now sirs, we can do whatever we want. Go ahead:**

"I wish they'd play a slow song already, it's been half an hour…" Roderich said, his head resting on Lizzy's shoulder as he held her from behind.

"I know baby, but they'll play one soon enough, don't worry." Lizzy assured him, affectionately planting a kiss on his cheek.

"So, um, I wanted to ask you something." Roderich said, tensing.

"What is it?" She smiled at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Did you maybe…um…I don't know…wanna get a ro- you know what no, I really, um, sorry, I-" He stopped at the feel on a finger over his lips. Lizzy smiled seductively at him.

"You get the room; I'll meet you up there at 9:00. And don't be late, or I may have to punish you…" With that she winked, then went back to normal as two girls came running up to her, chatting excitedly. Roderich just stood there, eyes wide. _Okay…that escalated quickly, the poor girl must be drunk…not that I'm complaining._

"Looks like kids are starting to go upstairs." Matthew coolly said as he danced awkwardly with Francis to the fast passed song.

"Mon amour, they won't be kids by the time they come back down, I assure you." Francis chuckled.

"I know, I know…hey, I have a question. Did some one put alcohol in the punch; every one is acting a bit…drunk." Matthew had noticed the odd behavior earlier.

"That or someone spiked it. Either way, it's not too much of a bad thing." Francis shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, what time does Prom end?" Matthew never did pay enough attention to remember.

"I think 1:00, but most will probably stay until morning hours off school terms." Francis smirked to himself.

"Did you already get the room?" Matthew asked. He and Francis were going up there later, but it wasn't as big of a deal to them as it was the others, they did it a lot. The only thing that would make it special was that it was Prom night. And that they weren't going to annoy the hell out of Alfred with it, though Matthew felt a bit sad about that in a comical way.

On the other side of the room stood a tall blonde in a tux with a small Italian boy fidgeting boredly.

Feli looked up at Ludwig.

"Ludwig, everyone keeps saying they're going upstairs, then they grin slyly, what's so good about going upstairs, is there pasta sauce up there?!" Feli asked both in confusion and excitement.

"Yes, but not the kind you're thinking of." Ludwig sighed, crossing his arms.

"Can we go up there?" Feli asked, still not 100% on this upstairs thing…

"NO, NO WE MAY NOT."

Back on the opposite side of the room Arthur and Alfred noticed two familiar faces walking back into the ballroom.

"Hey Toni, hey Lovi." Alfred waved.

"Hola! Did we miss much?" Toni asked.

"Nope, just a few Katy Perry songs, maybe song Britney, or some Maroon 5." Alfred grinned.

"Oh good. And bad, we did it that fast for nothing?!" Lovi growled.

"Si, apparently. Oh well, we still have all night lets go dance, I hear a Ricky Martin song!" Antonio gripped Lovi by the arm, pulling him into the sea of people.

Arthur and Alfred hadn't done much dancing. Well, Alfred had, Arthur just kind of watched, or patted the rhythm against a table.

"So Arthur um…you wanna go upstairs now? It's been an hour and they still haven't played a slow song, so let's go up there and watch tv or something then check back in a few minutes.

Arthur eyed him suspiciously.

"In a minute it looks like someone is coming up to talk to you." Arthur gestured to the girl in the beautiful green dress striding over to them, kind of off though. Was her name Lizzy? Yes that was it.

"H-Hey, Al, guess what…" She laughed for no reason.

"What?" Alfred smiled back, giving her a funny look. She seemed to be slurring her words a bit.

"I-I'm gonna sleep with an Austrian dude tonight, isn't that kinky?" She chuckled.

"N-Not really; have you been drinking?" Alfred asked, leaning in closer to smell her breath.

"Punch." She shrugged, still giggling.

"Shit, someone poured alcohol into the punch again this year didn't they?" Alfred nodded, giving a those-cheeky-bastards look. It was almost comical.

"Ahaha, your face…well, I should go find my Roderich, he said he was gonna go get a brownie they left on the table so…bye!" She waved, going off to be with Roderich. A few minutes later Alfred and Arthur watched boredly as the two ran up the long stairs to get to the hotel rooms.

"A brownie? How much would you like to bet they are pot?" Arthur chuckled.

"A lot. So, um, Alfred, you wanna go upstairs now?" Alfred asked, placing a hand on the back of his neck.

"Okay. Don't you dare try anything though." Arthur glared.

"I promise!" Alfred cheerfully said, adding "nothing…" to the end when he knew Arthur wasn't fully listening.

Alfred felt himself get a text message and pulled out his phone reading it easily in the dark lighting. It was from whom other but Mister. Awesome himself.

**Gonna screw him? ;D**

Alfred quickly typed back, sniggering.

**Pretty much. X] what about you?**

Gilbert laughed at the response.

**I'll pass on fuckin' him, thx though**

What a weirdo.

**Whateves, I gtg, reaching hotel room, wish me luck baii! **

Alfred held the door open for Arthur, watching after him as he shut the door and locked it. Arthur actually believed he wasn't going to try something? Maybe the brit wasn't as smart as he looked…either way, tonight, Alfred would so be his hero.

Arthur sat on the couch flipping through a newspaper, Alfred immediately sat next to him, casually throwing the tv on, flipping through the stations a bit. Didn't wanna look too obvious. He began whistling, trying to be casual, trying to be innocent, something that came naturally.

"So…" Alfred said, setting the remote down, looking around.

"Hmmm?" Arthur hummed in question, not truly paying attention to his surroundings.

Arthur suddenly felt pressure on his left thigh. He trailed his eyes down to see Alfred had placed his hand there. He would give his a second to get his hand off, if he had common since. Unfortunately for Arthur, Alfred did anything but remove his hand.

"Remember the promise you made?" Arthur glared to him.

"I made promises to nothing; I even said that after you tuned your back." Alfred grinned.

"You horses arse." Arthur murmured.

Alfred began to move his hand up his thigh and Arthur immediately jumped up, leaving Alfred alone of the couch. He snatched the remote form the side table and went to sit on the floor in front of the tv, crisscross apple-sauce as he aimlessly flipped through stations discussing the news, cartoons, and talk shows. Alfred felt his grin turn into a bigger one. Seriously? Moving to the floor? If anything that only made thing's easier.

Alfred got down on all fours, crawling over to his boyfriend's side, looking at him for a second.

"Don't. You. Dare." Arthur warned. Of course, he was ignored.

Alfred simply stood and walked in front of Arthur, who could still see the tv between his legs, trying to pretend as if the dark blonde wasn't there. That changed as Alfred leaned down smiling. He then straddled Arthur, wrapping his legs behind Arthur's back. Arthur dropped the remote and felt heat rush to his cheeks. He wasn't sure if it was out of anger or something else…probably a little bit of both. Alfred leaned over to Arthur's pink ear and licked the crease before saying:

"You look sexy when you're pissed…"

Arthur pulled back a bit.

"Then I must look like the god of sexiness because I'm _really_ pissed right now…" Arthur glared.

"Oh come on…what am I suppose to do with a boy like you?" Alfred began to rock back in forth, grinning. Arthur tried to shove him off, managing to push him into stopping.

"We are wearing nice clothing, and you have the audacity to do something like that?! Shame on you." Arthur stood and walked to the bedroom, ready to shut the door on Alfred's face and apologize later when they went back to the dance.

Instead, in his thinking of how to keep Alfred away, he only managed to give Alfred time to hold the door open with his hand, moving into the room and shutting the door after. Arthur simply sat on the edge of the bed, legs dangling over the side. He glared up at Alfred. He was so not in the mood for this…

"Come on Artie…you know you want too…I diffidently do dude…" Alfred huskily whispered, giving a seductive laugh, pulling him into standing.

"I-I don't want to tonight, would you quit? Did you eat one of those brownies, or drink too much of the punch?" Arthur looked away, trying to look disinterested. Though secretly, if Alfred really insisted, he wouldn't stop him.

"You sure?" Alfred asked, not actually caring for once. This was the night of prom, he was with his boyfriend, he had had some punch, and he had decided early on that this was happening.

"Yes I'm sure you bloody-!" Arthur was cut off as Alfred's lips met his. He tried to pull away but Alfred just forced him into another kiss, his mouth open slightly as his coaxed Arthur's mouth open, dancing with his tongue once he was in. Arthur whimpered slightly then brought his hands to Alfred's hair, running his fingers through it, never wanting to break the kiss. Alfred pulled back and let Arthur's tongue in his own mouth, sucking and stroking, giving a small hint at what would be getting the same treatment soon enough.

Arthur ran his hands up and down Alfred's sides, letting them slide over and grab his perfect ass after he felt Alfred slap his twice. With this both man quickly unbuttoned and removed their jackets, dress shirts, and whatever other attire had been on the top of them before.

Alfred crouched down and began to softly bite the skin above Arthur's sensitive nipple, licking and sucking then doing the same to the other, massing them with his hands. He bathed in the moans he earned, groans he received, and gasps he was paid. It only gave him more and more confidence, something he had somewhat lacked when it came to this.

Alfred stood back up straight and pushed Arthur bed onto the bed a bit forcefully, but Arthur couldn't care less. Alfred crawled on top of him, pressing his lips to his eye before making his way along, kissing and licking his neck. He went all the way south, biting the zipper of Arthur's pants and pulling down. He then pulled off his own trousers, along with Arthur's. Arthur desperately awaited the last piece of clothing to be removed. Alfred gladly took Arthur's underwear off in one sleek movement. With this he gripped both of Arthur's thighs and pulled them upwards, running his hands up until he grabbed Arthur's knees, placing them to rest on his shoulders. He then traced his hands back down Arthur's thighs until they landed on his now erect member.

"I can't believe you were even protesting before…" Alfred leaned over, breathing the words onto his lips.

"Sh-Shut up! I wasn-" Arthur still couldn't finish a whole sentence. Alfred had placed his lips upon Arthur's again, stroking his erection as he did so.

"Oh god…" Arthur murmured several times, amongst other things when he could get words out. Eventually Alfred decided it was time for the main event and went back to having Arthur's legs wrap around his neck as he quit using his hands, replacing them with his mouth.

"A…Al...Alfred…" Arthur moaned.

He hoped that Arthur would scream his name the way Alfred had for him.

Arthur's hands gripped Alfred's shoulders, then the bed sheet. Alfred could tell the climax was coming and smiled upon hearing what he had wanted to hear.

"A-A….ALFRED!"

Alfred simply closed his eyes and savored the moment as Arthur came. Eventually Arthur sat back up, hugging Alfred, who hugged back, gently kissing his shoulders as to apologize for any hurt.

"I'm sorry, I had to." Alfred whispered.

"It's fine, I don't necessarily regret anything. You seem like you've had more practice?" Arthur suggested.

"There are parts of my life, dude, that I'd rather not go into right now." Alfred laughed a bit.

"Understood, I won't ask." Arthur patted his back.

A few minutes passed.

"Ready to go back down?" Arthur asked.

"Sure, let's get our suits back on and fix our hair up a bit, try to look presentable." Both got up and took time making sure they looked nice again, smiling at themselves in the mirror.

They slowly descended back down the steps, looking out at the sea of people still dancing wildly. Right behind them they could hear footsteps. The looked over their shoulder's to see Roderich with his arm around Lizzy, both smiling lovingly at each other. Francis and Matthew were at the bottom of the stair case looking up at them, smiling softly. Lovi and

Antonio were a few feet from them chatting, and then turning to wave. Gilbert sat against the wall, looking up and Lizzy giving her a thumbs up.

"Alright party people, we're gonna take it down now, everyone get your special girl or guy and get on the dance floor cause' things are about to get all lovey dovey up in here!" The DJ announced. All couples moves out on the floor, Alfred's group of pairs staying together in a corner by the stairs. Gilbert sitting directly in the corner, watching, perfectly fine without dancing. He never liked slow shit.

The song started playing and all went silent.

"_When I see your smile, tears rolls down my face, I can't replace…"_ Alfred held his hand out to Arthur, but Arthur simply wrapped his arms around him, like a hug, and the two slowly swayed back and forth to the beat. Same for the rest, Lizzy burring her face in Roderich's shoulder.

"_I will never let you fall…I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven…" _Arthur knew this song well. It was one of his favorites…

"_I can show you, I'll be the one…" _Not only did the song sing this, but Roderich also sang along to it into Lizzy's ear. He knew exactly what happened between her and Gilbert. He would be the one, he would prove it…

"_I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever…I'll be there for you through it all-" _Alfred whispered in Arthur's ear.

"_-even if saving you sends me to heaven cuz' you're my, you're my, my…" _Arthur softly sung.

"_My true love, my whole heart, darlin' don't throw that away…" _Alfred added the darlin' part himself. It was his only pet name for the blonde he had wrapped in his arms.

"_Cuz' I'm here for you…Please don't walk away and, please tell me you'll stay, oh! Whoa….stay….whoa…" _Upon whispering this, Alfred hugged Arthur tighter. It was bone crushing, but Arthur didn't hate it. In fact, he loved it.

"_Even if saving you sends me to heaven…"_ The song ended. Everyone either clapped or sat there, holding their girlfriend or boyfriend.

"Arthur?" Alfred asked after a second of just holding each other.

"Yes love?" Arthur's voice was muffled as he rested his head in the crook of Alfred's neck.

"I love you…" Alfred said, meaning it in every way possible. He did love Arthur, and he'd never loved any one like this before. Was this how Francis and Mattie felt? What Roderich and Lizzy would soon feel, if not already? Wow, it was one kick ass feeling. Shit like that only happened in the movies…

Arthur grinned.

"I love you too Alfred." He said, kissing him. After the kiss Alfred kissed Arthur on the forehead one last time.

The group all stopped hugging and looked at one another. Lizzy and Roderich, Francis and Matthew, Arthur and Alfred, and Gilbert all smiled. (**Lovi and Antonio had gone off again, k?**) There was one last thing they needed to do before the night was over.

**A/N: Yup people, I can make it go from really dirty to really lovey dovey in one sentence flat. I'm joking, this was hard to write but it was the best chapter within this whole thing in my opinion. I usually don't do two updates on the same day, but I can't sleep sirs, so I decided to get this in here. Tomorrow I will update the last chapter in the story and we'll be through. I hope I've not disappointed! Sorry if yall' thought the scene was a bit much (did I write that? –is coming off sugar high-) but I tried. PLZ REVIEW! **

**Song: Your Guardian Angel by (and owned by) The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Last Chapter. It's pretty sappy. Idc though, it's sweet and I like it!**

There was a hill just behind the hotel, and they all had decided to meet up there in the morning. But since the dance would be over soon, and what needed to be done had been done, everyone agreed it was best to just go out now, while it was still late.

Gilbert walked next to Alfred, giving him an I-know-what-you-did-last-night look. Alfred just laughed, it had been fun. But now it was almost 1:00, and the stars twinkled in the sky above them, as if they were winking.

The group walked to the top edge of the hill looking out over the fields. Francis and Matthew just stood there, holding each other's hand. Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur and Arthur leaned on his shoulder, giving a real smile, not a forced one. Hetalia high wasn't as bad as he had expected. He may find most of them obnoxious as bloody hell, but if he had this blonde idiot by his side, how bad could it be?

Gilbert stood to Alfred's right. He really should have brought a date. God, he looked like a loser! So not awesome! Then he felt a pressure on his shoulder. He looked to his right, seeing Lizzy had propped her elbow up on his shoulder, letting her arm and hand hang off. Next to her, holding her hand in his was Roderich. He glared at Gilbert briefly, but decided it wasn't worth it to hate the kid right now.

A shooting star flew over them.

"Whoa guys, look! Let's make a wish!" Alfred excitedly said, pointing to the sky.

"How utterly ridiculous, why would we do that?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I wish Arthur would be less of a kill joy." Gilbert snorted. Everyone giggled at that.

"I wish Matthew would stop bringing flowers on our dates." Francis said. Matthew looked at him, disappointed.

"I love you, but I have enough damn azaleas…" Francis and Matthew broke into short laughter.

"I wish I could go live in Canada." Matthew smiled. As if a tape recording of a lovely song got cut off, everyone froze and then slowly turned their heads, some leaning over, to give Matthew the biggest "what the fuck?" look ever.

"What? Canada's health care is awesome…" Matthew squinted.

"….Kay…" Alfred slowly said, still giving him an odd look.

"Haters gonna hate." Matthew shrugged.

"I wish I could play music for Broadway." Austria grinned.

"I wish I could go back to the first day of school and meet you guys all over again." Lizzy proudly stated.

"I wish I could eat an infinite number of hamburgers without getting fat!" Alfred cheered.

Everyone glared, kind of out of jealousy.

"You already do that stupid." Matthew grinned.

"Oh. Then never mind!"

"So Arthur, what's your wish? What do you want most?" Lizzy asked the smaller man.

"I don't make wishes on stars floating millions of miles away in space." Arthur dully said.

"Oh come on Arthur, you must want something…" Roderich said.

Arthur sighed. Well, he might as well say something.

"I have Alfred, I may not have a great family, but I can't wish that away….hmmm…" Arthur thought for a second.

"I suppose I wish…that all of us could stay like this forever." He smiled.

Everyone nodded looking back up at the sky.

"I love you guys." Alfred said.

"And we love you." Matthew responded.

"Oh, I have an awesome idea!" Gilbert pulled his phone out and turned it on full volume, turning on some music. With this everyone ran down the hill with their partner, dancing, everyone except Alfred and Arthur, who simply rested their foreheads against the other's.

Arthur frowned. This had been some hell of a game, he and Alfred. But here they were, holding each other, being with each other, king and king, in life's giant game of chess. Arthur grinned to himself, pulling Alfred closer…

Checkmate.

**A/N: So this chapter was shorter than heck because I ran out of ideas. Crappy ending is crappy. But this was my first fic, cut me some slack :P. I hope everyone enjoyed! I tried my best, I've learned a lot from some of your reviews, and they most diffidently will help my future stories. Some of you really did help (you know who you are) I'm glad to have finished this cleanly, and I hope I didn't rush too much. It's been great, thanks to those who read, and I hope you read my future stories too. Plz review for this story one last time! **** I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a new story to map out. Bye sirs, I love yas'!**

**P.S. SORRY, BUT THIS WAS A PAIN IN THE ASS TO PUT UP. It two days due to the website being down. Anyone who tried to get to manage stories was put off the site. I went on FB happily and saw I'm wasn't the only one.**


End file.
